Daughter of a Jedi
by SWFreak061284
Summary: A story that starts off about two years before TPM and ends a year after ROTJ. A young female warrior discovers part of her forgotten past and tries to make herself a future. Characters involved Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Sidious,Palpatine, Luke and so on. Firs
1. Deception

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, nor am I making anything from this besides... it's just for fun! :-)

Warnings: A few minor swear words and minor volience. (It will get worse later on...not much though) 

PG-13

Story: A female warrior learns the truth about her past as she strives to make a future. Part 1 of 4.

Daughter of a Jedi:

Deception

About two years before TPM....

Deep in the dark chambers of her Sith convent, Livia stared out the window watching the dark night lite dimly by the moon. Her master, Sidious, had instructed her and Maul to rest for the night. They were the two most powerful Sith alive besides her master. After her real father abandoned her, Sidious had raised her since she was an infant. This place, Maul, and Sidious had become her family and her home. Her hatred of the Jedi, and their arrogance fueled her rage that Sidious said would help bring her power when her training was complete. There was only a few things she remembered about her past; the Jedi and her father leaving her behind. She hated the Jedi and craved revenge. Livia didn't know much about Maul's past, but she did know that the two of them held an uneasy truce. They respected each other as warriors and fellow Sith, but they always fought to impress Sidious. It was like to siblings fighting for the spotlight of the parent.

Livia kept her hair back in a bun most of time, but at night she could take down her long hair. She had dark brown hair that flowed down to the mid of her back and pale blue eyes with a fair skin-tone. Unlike Maul, Livia had no markings or tattoos to distinguish her from society, which came in handy when she was trying to blend in before the kill. She was, also, a bit taller than Maul, by about three and half to four inches. Like Maul, Sidious had chosen her to wear a dark fitted jumpsuit that covered her body, a blaster on her left hip, holstered, and a saber on the right. She had dark boots that came up jump below the knee and a dagger in the left one. She, also, wore a dark cloak making her stealth combat merciless to those who faced it. 

Livia picked up a datacard and began to read the various news in Coruscant. She sighed and thought the beaucrats wouldn't last long in a real battle. Politics never seemed to interest her along with the peaceful arrogant Jedi. How can they say their doing good? What is good? How do they know they're doing right? Right is defined by laws like leaving a child behind...

Livia got up and began to walk around. She headed for the training room that had various objects, such as wooden bows for sparring practice and other weapons of choice. The room was dark as usual with many memories that seemed to be as new as yesterday. 

"So, you got restless, too.", a soft, dark voice called out. It was Maul. His piercing yellow eyes showed through the darkness as he approached her.

"Yes, I can't just sit around while the Jedi roam free while we hide in the shadows. Nor, will I let the man live that abandoned me all those years ago.", Livia replied.

"Patience," Maul said and stepped up to face her, "Sidious will reveal his plans to us, and we shall have our revenge."

Livia nodded with a smile and unclipped her saber from her belt. She twirled it and ignited the crimson blade. Maul followed the lead igniting just one of his blades, and they began to battle.

***

It must have been hours; when the two finished, both were breathless with beads of sweat on their foreheads. Maul disignited his blade and gave a small nod, "You did well."

Livia disignited her blade as well, "Of course."

Both of them left heading to their chambers for a good night's rest. Livia had shed some unnecessary clothes, put a loose shirt on and laid down. She let go of herself letting anger and hate fill her soul and let her mind wander. She quickly drifted off to sleep.

***

Livia walked into the main chambers of the Sith quarters. Things were dark, very dark, and she had an uneasy feeling in the back her mind. What is wrong? She saw her master with Maul by his side. Maul had a strange look in his yellow bloodshot eyes. Betrayal? Gloating? He smiled, and Sidious raised from his seated position. Livia respectfully kneeled to her master.

"Livia," Sidious began in his slightly scratchy tone, "you have failed me for the last time." 

Livia is completely shocked. Failed at what? She sees the ground under her fall into a chamber, a freezing chamber. She's paralyzed and remains where she is. Frozen in carbonate? She was being punished. She hears herself yell a 'No' before the the cold blast hits....

***

Livia woke up to her sheets drenched in sweet and damp to the touch. She got up and walked to her window letting the cool breeze hit her body. Could it have been a dream? Or a vision? She had never disappointed Sidious, nor did she intend to. She rubbed her face and eyes a bit, yet she was still shaky from the dream.

***

Sidious sat in his chair and awaited his two apprentices to show up for their early morning activities. Maul came in first and kneeled down awaiting orders. Strange, Livia was always know for her promptness. A few minutes later, Livia came in a bit shaken up and distracted. Late? Never with her. He would check this later. With both of them kneeling, he told them to rise and watch.

"I have special assignments for you two," he began and activated a holo project,"Livia, you will eliminate this man, Bail Organa. He is a well respected senator who might get in the way of my future plans."

Livia nodded and waited while Sidious continued, "Maul, I need you go to this planet, Danthameir to retrieve.... a special item." he said with a slight smile. The holo then displayed cylinders. Neither of them knew what it was, nor was he going tell them either. 

"You have your assignments." 

Maul left the room with quick strides while Livia remained where she was only getting up to make eye level.

"You remain, Livia? What troubles you. I sensed you were... fearful of something." 

Livia sighed, "Master, I had... a disturbing dream last night, "he nodded for her to continue," something had happened and you and Maul betrayed me. Then, through a trick, both of you froze me in a block of carbon. Could this have been a vision?"

Sidious pondered to himself. A vision indeed. Sidious sensed the girl's uneasiness once again. Could this be a challenge of some sort? He finally responded, "My young apprentice this might have been a vision or a dream. Either one not to be taken heavily. Do you think I would ever betray you my dear?", he said adding an edge to his tone. Livia's fear rose immediately as she stumbled for words to say.

"No, Master, but I ju--"

He cut her off, "You have a mission. See that it is done."

Livia bowed a little, "Yes, Master." then exited to her chambers. Sidious sat back and watched her exit then pondered the events unfold before him. He had some insight into the future. It is how he came up with a perfect plan. It would take years to accomplish, but it was well worth the wait.

***

Livia walked into her chambers and collected her weapons, a saber, blaster, and dagger. She kept trying to push the thought out of her head. Why did Sidious react so badly to the dream? Maybe he was right, and she shouldn't have taken it so seriously.

After getting her gear, she headed to the hanger, loaded up and took off to Coruscant. The trip would take about two days, so she decided to practice some moves in case she encountered the Jedi. When the star lines showed, she began her moves.

Five hours later, she took out a ration from her cabinet and began to eat. Tasteless as it was, it still made for a bite to eat. She pulled up some records on Bail Organa like location, position, and so on. For the first time, Sidious' idea didn't seem reasonable. Why kill Organa? She pushed the question out of her head and began to splice through the system. After a half an hour, information popped up containing his whereabouts and possible rooms. It also brought up that he would be leaving Coruscant to Alderaan in the next week. Livia pondered if she should got to Alderaan and nail him there or stay on her current course. 

After some though,t she would continue her duties on Coruscant. She leaned back into her chair and decided to meditate while regaining her strength for the upcoming battle.

***

Livia's steps are the only thing that could be heard through the darkness. A spotlight was shown now on her, yet she still was unable to see what is ahead of her. She stoped and looked above her to see the source of the light, yet she saw only the white light. Then, lights around her dimly show the faces of people, staring wirh Sidious to her right then clockwise Maul, Organa, and two Jedi. The robes and heavy cloak gave it away that it was Jedi. One of them was significantly taller than the other. Other features were obscure from the light. Right in front of her was herself that stepped closer into the light. This one had a light lavender dress and a light blue top. It was a two piece that showed her stomach with her hair down in long beautiful waves. She seemed to glow as she put her hands on Livia's shoulders.

"Livia," herself spoke up in a light, wonderful tone," I am Maria. You are in danger. Wake up."

With that the figures left, and Livia was alone spiraling down until she awoke to alarms sounding inside her ship. Her ship jolted, and Livia tumbled to the hard surface of the ship's floor. She was being shot at.

"Unidentified ship," Livia said while grappling things to get on her feet, " why do you attack me?"

No answer. Great. She climbed into the pilot's seat and began to do some maneuvers. Livia checked the radar, four ships, Corellian junkers it looked like. With the aid of the force she decided to give the ships a ride of their life. Two were on her tail she went a sharp vertical and twisted then came down almost behind them. She fired her guns and nailed one while the other pulled her same move. 

Livia then let this guy follow her and headed to another. Lets see if they can handle this. She saw one in front of her and speeded to him. Her shields were down. Got to do this before my shields give out. Her and the ship in front of her still headed to one another. Letting the force flow she timed it and pulled a hard vertical down and watched the ship above blow up. Idiots, anyone could have seen that move coming. 

Another alarm went off. Dang it! Shield are practically gone! She cursed under her breath. The ship flew right past her main viewer. Space pirates. Where am I? They wouldn't dare come this close to the inner rim. She hit the speed and tried getting out of her predicament. Engines were gone. She was crashing. There was a planet nearby which she had no idea what it's name was. It had mostly deserts with some rain forest around a specific point of the planet. The pirate was gone as she began to crash on the planet below. Livia relaxed a bit and tried to stabilize the ship with the force. It was working, yet she was still crashing. The planet grew closer and closer. Everything seemed to slow when she did hit, but after that, darkness swept through her mind.

***

Livia awoke to see the sun shining overhead. She checked the ships computer only to find it was purposely set for this destination. She was now confused. Everything hurt to move. She blinked a few times and raised her hand to her head. Warm blood trickled down from her head down to her neck. She got up from her chair to see many more cut and abrasions on her legs and arms. A wave of nausea hit. Livia fell to the floor but let her right arm catch her before she hit. Her suit was cut, she was probably bleeding to death and she had crashed. Perfect. Livia's knowledge of planets was surprising. She could do somersaults, take on groups of people down in a single swipe and carry an extraordinary amount of power, but she couldn't remember the planets names. Why had she crashed here? What's here? The planet seems dead. She got up again and walked out of her ship to assess the damage. New hyperdrive, new shields, new weapons hell she needed a new ship. 

Livia knew she would have to find a place to either repair or buy another ship. She began her long walk through the desert. She used the force to zero in on a place, but she wasn't sure if her body would manage. The heat was intense, and Livia was very tired. She striped her cloak only leaving her torn jumpsuit and continued to walk again with a slight limp favoring her left leg. Hours and hours later she should have been dead, but it seems one with the force is a better survivor, or she was just lucky. Whatever the case, Livia was glad. Time passed and the sun was now setting; her cuts and wounds had made her weaker. Before drowsiness completely set in, she sent a 'Help' message through the force. She fell down and let sleep overwhelem her. 

*** 

Qui-Gon Jinn sat in deep meditation while Obi-Wan Kenobi looked over some datacards. They had come to Handora for some isolation practices. Obi-Wan's energy made it impossible to find a place to calm his senses. The whole planet was made up of desert with a small fraction of tropical forest towards the center of the planet. At the moment they didn't have a mission to attend to, so Qui-Gon felt it necessary to come here for Obi-Wan's training. Both of them at the same time felt a strong disturbance. Qui-Gon opened his eyes.

"Did you sense that, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes, a desperate cry. Near here, too." 

Qui-Gon got up and preceded to the door. He paused and looked at Obi-Wan, "I want you to stay here and guard the ship. I shall return shortly."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan replied and began to read again. Qui-Gon looked outside to see the sun was now setting. Reaching out with the force, he felt the faint life-force of a being. He jogged to the place feeling the force stronger and stronger as he approached. A being this strong in the force stuck in the middle of nowhere. It made no sense. Qui-Gon topped a rolling hill and looked down to see someone laying on their side. About a mile up, there was a pile of cluttered metal. A ship had crashed. Qui-Gon came down the hill to the person.

She had dark hair that was tied up but falling down in strands and a fair face flushed from the sun. She had cuts from her head, shoulders, arms and legs with a pool of blood surrounding her. He turned her over and checked her pulse. Very faint. If anyone else was in the ship, they didn't survive. He used the force to check if he could move her. No broken bones. Darkness had now hit; Qui-Gon picked up the girl and carried her back.

***

Obi-Wan waited patiently for his Master's arrival. He heard a call and ran out side the ship to see Qui-Gon carrying someone.

"Obi-Wan," he yelled, "get out medical supplies." Obi-Wan followed orders and pulled out a long bed. On the far wall, they had a few supplies for an emergency. Qui-Gon came in and laid the person down. She had deep wounds and was bleeding still. 

"I found her a mile from a crashed ship. She's almost dead."

"Any other survivors, Master?"

"None that I could sense."

Both the Jedi got to work patching up the lost traveler just as the dark of night set in.

***

Morning came and Qui-Gon looked at his padawan in a concerned way. He held a saber from the suit of the girl. Could she be a Jedi or Sith?

"Obi-Wan, I sensed much hatred from her."

Obi-Wan who was staring at her turned to face Qui-Gon, "Could she be a Sith?"

"This Sith are extinct my apprentice; if she is then who trained her or is she training other potential ones to be Sith?", Qui-Gon said wondering what the council would say about her 'outside training'.

Obi-Wan continued to stare at her, "She looks too innocent to be evil, Master; what if she is a Sith or close to one. Would we have to kill her? Would the council deal with her? Could she be turned back?"

Qui-Gon smiled; he could tell Obi-Wan had a small crush on her, "Looks can be deceiving, and as for the council, " he paused and sighed, "I'm not sure what they will do." Obi-Wan was satisfied with that answer and got up to begin his practices to control the force. Qui-Gon, too, stared at the girl. She seems so familiar like something out of a dream or from the past. He joined Obi-Wan leaving the girl behind to rest.

***

Livia jolted up. Where am I? There was medical devices on a table nearby; she was on the bunker of a ship. She raised up to see she was almost naked and wrapped the blanket around herself again; her wounds were patched up. Ok, I can live with this. She sensed two other beings present. Livia laid back down still covered as she heard a voice approach.

"Master, I'll go check on her." said the first. 

Master? Was she in the presence of Jedi? Oh man she had the help of Jedi. Sidious would kill her. She remained where she was. A man walked in; he had short cropped hair with a thin braid hanging down from his right should and a Jedi tunic of a light beige color.

"Your awake. How are you feeling?" he asked her.

Livia surprising did feel better and answered, "Good."

The young man smiled. He looked about her age.

"When we found you, you were almost dead. What happened?"

Livia sat up a little holding her blanket up and began her story, "I was heading to Tatooine to visit an old friend. I was attack by space pirates, I think. I crashed and went in search of a civilization." It was a lie, obviously. She couldn't tell them her intentions. Could they sense them though? She decided to hide her emotions. Sidious had told her how to shield herself from people, but she was never that good at it. 

"Obi-Wan," a voice called outside and stepped in, "is she awake?"

Obi-Wan nodded then turned back to her. The second man was a bit older than the first and taller. He had light brown hair, blue eyes, like the first, and wore a darker tunic color and cloak.

He spoke to her with his arms folded in his cloak, "I'm Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. We found you a mile from your ship and brought you here for medical attention. I apologize for the disrobing, but your wounds were extensive in many places."

Livia smiled a bit, "It's ok. Thanks. Where am I?"

"Your on Handora. A planet in the outer rim territory.", the master answered.

Handora? How in blazes did she crash here? She left her emotions neutral. How was I to carry out my mission when I'm at the mercy of Jedi. Her hatred flared once again, but it sided quickly as she pondered. 

Qui-Gon spoke again, "We don't have any clothes for you to change into, but--"

"You can borrow my cloak to wear till we return to Coruscant.", the younger man put in quickly. Livia couldn't help but laugh and nodded at the proposal. Obi-Wan handed the cloak to her and both men stepped out the door. Livia got up and held the cloak in her hands. She slipped it on. It fit fine except for it was about two sizes too big. Oh well. She ripped a strip from the bottom and folded the cloak over her then tied it around her waist. She saw her saber across her on a table and grabbed it. It just came to her that the rest of the gear is in her ship.

Livia paused. Her chance to kill two Jedi; easy kills with no one in sight to catch her. Sidious would be pleased. Somehow it seemed dishonorable. They saved her life. She owed them something. She wouldn't kill them now and stepped out to greet the two again. Livia saw the younger Jedi upside down on his hands balancing various objects she thought came from the ship. When he noticed her, he dropped to the ground, face first, and lost control of the items. 

Qui-Gon shook his head disapprovingly, yet he still showed encouragement to his learner. The two reminded her of a father and son. It was nothing like this when Sidious taught her and Maul. There was always a concern but not for them just the power. Maul blindly followed him for this power, yet she wanted more. Sidious taught her revenge would cure everything giving her power and true peace with herself. So far, she had only received a demeaning life with no real proof of getting better. She envied the two Jedi at the moment In her 21 years of faith to Sidious, never had she seen a compassion she saw now.

***

Later on in the night, the three of the sat down to a meal. Obi-Wan would occasionally look up to look at the girl. Livia, the name she had told them early, ate not looking up at either of them. Very pretty name he thought. Both he and Qui-Gon had noticed the saber she carried and presumed to ask her of her heritage.

Qui-Gon began breaking the eerie silence, "Livia, who were your parents by chance? Your strengh in the force remarkable, and it's strange that you were not raised a Jedi in the Republic." 

"I really don't know who my parents are", she began, "My parents abandoned me when I was an infant. I know for sure my father was a Jedi, but I have no idea who or even if he is still alive." 

Obi-Wan looked at his master who kept a calm and composed face. Abandoned? Jedi children were never abandoned. Livia's emotions seem a falter through the story. Was she lying. If so why?

Qui-Gon presumed, "Do you remember what planet? How many years ago?"

With each question Livia looked more uncomfortable. Obi-Wan turned to his master and with a thought 'Why do you keep this up, Master? She seems distressed about her past.' Qui-Gon kept his thoughts silent from him. 

"About 21 years ago, there was a conflict on Coruscant, I believe. That's were my father left me..."

Obi-Wan sensed a falter in her speech again along with a flare of anger that quickly turned to sadness. He looked at Qui-Gon then at Livia again. With everyone finished with their meal, he suggested they all sleep. Livia slept in the back while he and Qui-Gon slept in the front part of the ship. Within minutes all were asleep.

***

Livia woke in the middle of the night. She quietly got out of bed and ran outside. Sidious was trying to contact her. She began running to her crash site again. When she got there, she went in her ship and retrieved a bag with her items in it: an extra suit, blaster, the dagger and her assorted datacards. She slung the bag around her shoulders and kneeled down feeling Sidious' presence.

'Yes, my master?' 

'How does your mission go, my child?' Ouch. Livia didn't want to tell him that much.

'I'm taking a detour. My ship crashed, and--' she paused not wanting to think up the rest,' I've encountered Jedi.'

Sidious didn't respond right away, 'Tell me why you haven't eliminated them. You could over power both of them, my dear.'

'They.... they saved me. When my ship crashed, I was bleeding to death. The master found me and took care of my wounds. Killing them would be dishonorable.' Livia felt her dignity leave her. 

'Was it honorable for your father to leave you? For the Jedi to ignore you?' his thoughts of hatred hit her hard. She grabbed her head and answered, 'No, Master.'

His final thought came before his presence faded completely,' You have your task. See to it that it's done and that these Jedi are destroyed.'

Livia opened her eyes and looked around. She stood up and ran to the ship to deal with the Jedi.

***

Morning came, and she was the last one to get up. She undressed in the cloak and put her usual suit on letting her saber dangle on her right side. Livia neglected to put anymore weapons on in fear of tipping off the Jedi.

Both of them were outside. Obi-Wan had his saber ignited blocking many shots from small orbs. Livia stood in the doorway. She knew she had to kill them. She could nail the older one knowing her age and agility would over power him. The young one would surely follow to battle her to fight for his fallen master. A devilish grin crossed her lips. She could turn the young Jedi. Sidious would be pleased. Livia let her smile fade. Neither of them deserved the fate. She wanted revenge; she would have to nail the one who did the deed to her, abandoned her, her father. She decided to wait till nightfall to do that.

"Good against the remotes is one thing; good against the living... that's another.", Livia said to Obi-Wan as he finished his practice. He looked at her for a moment hurt then challenged.

"What about you?", he challenged.

Livia pulled off her saber and threw it to the ground. "No weapons match. Think you can handle it?"

He followed, and both of them face the other. Livia struck first kicking him in the side. With a quick hand motion, he blocks. He tried tp sweep her, but she jumped up and flips/twist over him. He turned and attempted a spin kick to her face. She ducked and promptly returned with a sweep to his unguarded foot.

Livia jumped up to her feet, from her crouched position, to see Obi-Wan fall. He got up as well, and grabbed her shoulders as if to head butt her. She put her foot in his chest, pushed off and back fliped out of the grasp. For a second he was shocked then regained his composure. He used the force to throw her into the ship. She hit then rolled to the side and into a crouched position then tried to kick him in the side. That failed; he grabbed her foot and then pinned her down.

"I think you lose.", Obi-Wan said in a gloat. Livia's anger rose, and she lifted her legs up, piked, and threw him over her head. 

"I still have a few moves left.", Livia said with a hint of gloating. They continued this till sometime later when Qui-Gon called them in to eat. 

All of them ate in silence till Obi-Wan piped in a question, "Where did you learn to fight like that, Livia?"

She was quiet; she couldn't very well tell them who taught her. She stumbled for words again, "I taught myself." What a good lie. If you haven't tipped them off on who you are, then the Jedi are dumber than they look.

Obi-Wan was impressed. He fell for it. His master wasn't so sure. She could sense his disbelief which bothered her.

Qui-Gon spoke out through the silence, "Tomorrow morning we leave for Coruscant. Would you like us to drop you off at Tatooine?"

Livia thought for a moment then remembered her story, "No, Coruscant will do."

Qui-Gon nodded. Both Jedi sat across from her until Obi-Wan got up and went off to bed early. Her and the master was alone. Her chance!

"I'm sorry for the previous night's questions. It reminded me of something that happened."

Livia's excitment diminshed and returned a smile, "It's alright-- pains like that never go away. What happened to remind you of my past?"

"On Coruscant there was a raid. At a hospital, many children were taken from there parents; many were force-sensitive children. Most were never found again or were found dead. You remind me of one of those children there with the dark hair and the eyes."

Livia pondered and was truely interested. It was tense moment anyway. What was he trying to tell her? She looked at his blue eyes and saw for a moment the presence of herself from the vision. Silence. After a few minutes, they both went off to bed.

Livia could feel both men were in a deep sleep. She escaped out and went a distance, closed her eyes and kneeled down.

'Livia.' her master called at distance.

'Yes, Master?'

'Have you destroyed the Jedi?'

Livia paused. He could sense her uneasiness. 'No, I haven't. I have new plans to turn the younger one. He will join us or face the fate his master will meet.' She could tell Sidious was pleased.

'What about the mission?'

'We are heading to Coruscant tomorrow morning, Master.'

'Very well, I leave you to your mission.'

Livia went back to the ship. Everything was thrown around and nothing made sense anymore. Maybe her parents didn't abandon her. She, also, knew she couldn't kill the Jedi Master then expect the learner to just turn and trust her. The Jedi Master, Qui-Gon, was kind to her, and there was something else. How could she be torn in so many directions. Kill the Jedi, or save them. Forgive, or avenge. She entered the ship and saw the two sleeping.

'Peaceful' was the only word to describe them. What would she do now? She laid down in the back of the ship and drifted to sleep.

***

Qui-Gon was the first one up. Such a strange girl. Who had trained her? Why was she afraid to tell them. And the raid... He remembered the raid along time ago; it was before he had met Obi-Wan. Two children were missing the rest were found dead. Someone wanted those two children. Could she have been one of them. 

There was another possiblity that concerned Qui-Gon. His mind pondered to it and was quickly disturbed by his padawan's stirrings. Obi-Wan sat up and noticed Qui-Gon was awake. He must have sensed his concern.

"Master, what troubles you this morning?" Obi-Wan said.

"Livia, my apprentice."

Obi-Wan looked at his master a moment, "There's more to this that your not telling me."

He sighed, "Before I ever met you, I did have a family. My wife, Kai-lte, was pregnant with a daughter. We were at Coruscant at the time of the raid that I mentioned to Livia. My wife went into labor about the time the raid started. She died having our child, but the girl was stolen or killed. I never saw her after that. A royal guard in greenish-blue colors had assured me that she was dead later on in the day. After the experience I tried many times to forget the incident."

Obi-Wan had mixed feelings and finally asked, "Do you think she's the one?"

"I don't know, my padawan."

Both men sat in silence.

***

Livia walked into the main chamber of her Sith room. Another dream? She walked to her lord's main room to again see Maul by his side, and Sidious standing as she enters. Livia kneeled as she did before. A repeat of this dream?

"Livia," he said once again, "you have failed me." This time Livia moved away from the platform and ignited her saber. Maul flips down to face her then runs right past her. What the...? She turns to see the two Jedi fighting Maul. Livia follows a bit till her leg is caught. The floor itself had formed a hand which grasped her; Sidious steped up to her. 

"Kill your father.", he whispered.

***

Livia sat up quickly once again drenched in sweat. The Jedi were awake. Livia began to cry a bit. My father is dead.... isn't he? What good would it do? She realized something. The bad things happening to her happened because she was neglecting the mission. If she killed her father, the images would stop. Livia sat on the edge of her bed. She had taken her jumpsuit off to sleep. She checked her wounds. Most were almost gone.

The force maybe? She didn't know. She changed and went to greet the Jedi. Obi-Wan was study history, something he didn't seem to like to do, and Qui-Gon was meditating. They were on their way to Coruscant. She counted the days. Three. She might be able to make Coruscant in time to kill Organa. She sat against the wall with literally nothing to do. Space flight was boring. She preferred action and adventure.

She stared at the Jedi. These men had done nothing to me for me to cause them harm. By her honor they were safe. Sidious insisted she kill them saying that was it noble of them to abandon the children? Livia pondered this once again. Everyone was responsible for their own actions, but these Jedi were innocent. Only her father would pay for the crime of leaving her till Sidious saved her. 

***

Qui-Gon sat in the pilot's chair in meditation trying to resolve the conflict. He had thought of bringing Livia in front of the council, but that seemed like a waste of time. He and Obi-Wan had been asked to escort Bail Organa home to Alderaan. It seemed almost useless too, but there seemed to be a reason for the escort that neither he or Obi-Wan knew. They would reach Coruscant in about two days. He looked over to Livia. She was in deep thought; ever since she had come aboard, he sensed many internal conflicts. 

***

Two days passed without any real words spoken between the travelers. Coruscant was one huge city. It depressed Livia to see an entire planet covered in so much useless technology. After the nights sleep she had changed into a gray sleeveless dress. No sense giving away her status to the Jedi.

They landed to be greeted by Bail Organa himself; Livia kept her composure in check. He has no 'sixth' sense to know her motives. She followed behind Obi-Wan with Qui-Gon and Organa leading.

"I'm glad your available to escort me home, Master Jedi.", Organa said happily.

Livia's heart sank. Why did her luck always turn out so bad. She wondered where they were going. The conversations were light, and Livia didn't speak much. They headed to what appeared to be the Senate living quarters. Organa turned in his room JA-23 while the rest of them were at the end of the hall. Livia's room on the left side, Obi-Wan's adjacent to hers and Qui-Gon's opposite of Obi-Wan's. She set her stuff down and looked over the room. It was a huge bedroom with creamed color walls with dark red drapes covering the huge windows. There was a huge refresher and queen size bed with an elaborate design on the sheets. Luxury. Beats her room. She plopped into bed and stared at the ceiling. She sensed someone coming, got up and headed to the door. With a knock Livia answered the door to see an exotic flower held by Obi-Wan. She smiled and took the flower.

"Qui-Gon wanted me to tell you that we're heading to the Jedi council and won't be back till nightfall.", he said. Livia pondered. Either that, or this is an excuse to see me.

"Alright thanks Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan headed out but returned quickly, "Oh, the flower is from me. It's a Alderaan wildflower."

Livia nodded a thanks and watched him leave. Very sweet. She put the flower on top of her dresser. Livia noticed a computer terminal; she got on and decided to try something she had thought about doing for a while but never had the guts to try. She took out her small dagger and cut her arm a little. A thin line of blood appeared. She took a computer chip and smeared some of the blood on it. She then placed a protective coding on it and inserted it in the computer.

After about a half hour, she had already patched her minor wound, she looked at the screen. She was surprised at the results, but then again almost expected it. Qui-Gon Jinn was indeed her father. He was the one who abandoned her at the mercy of the elements. She sighed. Livia remembered the story he had told her about how she was taken from him and how her mother died giving birth to her. Her stomach became sick. She had caused her mother's death then only to have her father leave her. Her father blamed her and left her to die. Everything made sense now. A dark presence filled the air. Sidious was calling her.

'My child, almost near the completion of your mission?', Sidious thoughts entered her mind.

'Yes, my master. Tonight Organa will be no more.'

'I see you have the information about your father. Strike him down child, and you will feel no more pain. As you can see, your accusations were right.', he paused, 'Maul will come and pick you up at your current staying place.'

Maul! She thought with a twist of anger. She needed no assistance. She let it go replying, 'Yes Master.' Her mental image of him faded, and she was once again alone.

***

Sidious dropped his connection with Livia and opened his eyes to see Maul standing at attention.

"Maul, I have a new assignment for you.", he paused and saw the glimmer of happiness in his aprentice's face, "Kill Qui-Gon Jinn then bring Livia here. Something tells me our plans will not preceive as we had hoped." With that Maul went off, and Sidious sat back in his chair laughing softly under his breath.

***

Night had hit Coruscant and everyone was asleep. Livia was now in full dark suit with a saber, and blaster in hand. She had went to a bar earlier and from there got her gear together. She pulled her cloak close to her face. With her hood up and over her face, no one should recognize her. She walked silently down the empty halls no making a single sound. She reached Organa's room. Too easy. She opened the door the closed it just as silently then locked it. Organa was sleeping sound and peacefully.

He looked so innocent. Why would her master want him dead? A knot filled in her stomach. Trouble. She turned around to see Maul coming through the window heavy cloak and all.

"What are you doing here?", she whispered looking back and forth between Maul and Organa.

"To save you.", he replied and grinned evilly. To save her from what? What was with him? About the time she looked at the door both Jedi had busted it down and were yelling for Organa to wake. Maul didn't hide himself from the Jedi. They could sense Maul's precence here. Organa woke, and Livia grabbed her saber and ignited it. Now or never. She raised the blade ready to slice Organa's head. Obi-Wan ran and brought his saber over to block. They fought for a while till she escaped out the window and landed on the narrow ledge outside. Obi-Wan took Organa out of the room and into a safer place. She could hear fighting going on. It just clicked with her. Maul had attacked Qui-Gon.

Outside, Livia began walking on the ledge to her window. A blaster fire hit her in the back of her right shoulder. She turned and with her ignited saber blocked the next three shots. Guards were on her tail. She walked faster using the force to guide her every step. She had made it and stepped in. They're not here! She disignited her blade and looked around. Livia went into the hall and saw Maul and Qui-Gon now fighting in Obi-Wan's room. She dashed in and ignited her blade. The Jedi Master was struggling to fight. He can't win. Livia ran in and swept Maul off his feet before he could finish his deadly move to Qui-Gon's open stomach. He fell and turned around shocked to see her.

"What are you doing?! You have betrayed us!", Maul said now infuriated.

His anger went straight to his skills giving her killing blows after blows. She managed to block them He had slowly moved her to the wall; she thought this fight would never cease. When she had the chance, she spin kicked Maul in the side knocking him to the other side of the room.

"I won't let you harm my father.", Livia finally replied after some time.

Maul got up, "So, our master was right. You won't kill him. Your weaker than I thought you were, Livia."

Livia disignited her blade, "Maybe. I won't kill another; there's no reason too. What our master told us is a lie, Maul. Don't you see? There is no reason for this volience. Come with me."

Maul grinned as if he was almost insane, "You have been lead astray by the Jedi. Our master gave you eveything. I'm not going with you, but why not come back with me and face your punishment."

Livia shook her head, "Never. Never again will I go back to that path."

Maul was at the point of giving up, but he sensed Obi-Wan running up to join the battle. Before he could reach the door, Maul kicked him hard in the side, grabbed his cropped hair, and put a blade to his throat. Livia's eyes widen a bit.

"Let him go Maul-- he's not apart of this. This is between you and me."

"Return with me then or watch his blood spill.... because of you."

Livia knew she couldn't win-- she grabbed her saber and threw it over to the side. Maul let got of Obi-Wan who tumbled to the ground, and knocked Livia over the head. He picked her up, ran to the window to see his ship there hovering near the window and hopped aboard.

***

Qui-Gon went to his fallen padawan. Livia had saved them both. His daughter had saved him, and now she was in the hands of a dark warrior. A feeling of being powerless swept over him. He looked down at Obi-Wan seeing no visible wound.

"Master, sh-she...", Obi-Wan stammered out but couldn't finish. Qui-Gon knew his words though. She was a dark warrior who actually proved herself worthy as a Jedi Knight. She had tried to kill Organa-- he was alright, but that crime would not be completely gone. He would talk to the council about this; that is if he ever saw her again. Qui-Gon saw her saber across the far wall. He picked it up and clipped it to his belt. He hoped he would have the chance to give it to her.

***

Livia awoke with her hands and feet tied up and with a splitting headache. When her eyes began to focus again she saw Maul piloting his ship. Outer Rim Territory. Scum-bags, head hunters, bounty hunters, low-lifes, nerf-herders, and sleaze bags get-away. She was hid in the back amounts the cargo and junk. She saw her dagger on the floor across from her. 

"Don't even think it, Livia." the dagger floated up and into Maul's open hand as the words came out, "I hope Sidious finds something nice and painful to put you through." Livia sneered and had to get out as quick as possible. She started undoing her bonds. 

"Maul, we went through the same thing, but our parents didn't leave us." Livia babbled as she was freeing herself, "Punishing me will do no good-- Sidious will just have to kill me." She was free and slowly climbed into an escape pod.

"He'll torture you until you sumit to the dark side.", Maul said. 

No air but protection from the cold space. Livia climbed in a bigger one; her knees were folded against her chest. She could fit... barely. She relaxed and put a shield around her and slow her heartbeat. Slower the beat the less air she needed.

"Good bye, Maul.", Livia said. Maul had turned around to see she was gone.

With the force to ejected the pod into space, Livia was in deep concentration to survive. She wasn't breathing but hibernating saving her breath for when she could wake up again safe and sound. She faded into a deep sleep giving one last message through the force, "I shall return father."

***

Beru was cooking in the kitchen. Her and Owen had been married one year last week. Both in their early twenties had always lived on Tatooine. Not the best place, but it was home. She tossed in some fruits then remembered that she had forgotten the vegetables outside. She jogged outside and picked up a few from the basket. A loud clash followed by a comet of some sort crashing in the distance distracted her. She got concerned.

"Owen! Come down here.", she called to him.

Owen Lars came running to her. His high cheek bones and light brown hair reminded her of why she married him.

"What is it?"

"Off in the distance," she paused and pointed in front and to the east, "a ship crashed or a meteor. I'm not sure exactly."

Owen looked and nodded agreeing to check out the damage. He hopped on his speeder and headed off in the direction. He looked up. Both suns high in the sky; enough time for him to find out before the sandpeople came out. He went several miles not seeing anything then came upon a pod. He pulled closer. Then adjacent to it was a body face down in the sand. Owen walked to it slowly then knelt down. It was human. He turned it over to see a woman, dark hair in strands, dark suit with an empty holster and dark cloak. He saw no wounds, but just a felt a small bump on the back of her head. He picked her up easily and laid her down in the speeder. Is she dead? Maybe just knocked out. He sped away back to the farm.

***

Livia once again traveled down a dark corridor. Her dark suit and cloak conceal her from prying eyes. Doors were to her left and right and as far as the eye could see. Each door contained a vision she had before. Most were avoided at this point. She saw a girl, small and sweet, kneel before a cruel man. Sidious. She turned around not wanting to see anymore. She saw a man, early forties with an infant. It was Qui-Gon with her. Tears began to form in her blue eyes. Maria appeared in front of her again. 

"Livia, your free now. You farther awaits. Wake up."

Livia slowly came back to consciousness; everything was a blur then focused again. She got up to see it very bright outside. Where was she? Handora? A man came out and walked to her seeing she was awake.

"How do you feel?", he asked her. He was young with very high cheek bones and was dressed in farmers clothes, ragged and torn from the hard labor.

"I'm fine. Where am I? Did you find me?"

He nodded a 'yes' then replied, "Your on Tatooine in the Outer Rim Territory." Livia thought is was ironic how deserts fit her crashing lifestyle very well.

"I'm Li--," she paused and corrected, "I'm Maria." Why had she chosen that name to give? Her lighter self, Maria, and not, Livia, her corrupted self.

"I'm Owen and this is my wife, Beru.", he gestured to a woman in the back ground. Maria looked at what she was wearing. This isn't her. The darkside no longer ruled over her.

"Is there anything I can change into?", Maria asked almost bashfully.

Beru went to a closet and pulled out a lavender skirt that went ankle length with a slit at the mid of the left thigh and a light blue top that extended down to only cover half of her tummy. The same one from her vision.

Maria's eyes widened and her mouth gapped a little, "This is wonderful--I-I can't take this it's too much."

"I want you to have it-- besides it would look good on you."

Maria went to a place to change and came out amazed. It was great. Beru smiled and was ecstatic about it fitting. Maria took down her hair letting it flow in gentle waves. Maria turned around as if modeling then remembered on her back the blaster wound. She placed her hand on there, and with force she began to heal it.

Beru was stunned, "Are you a Jedi Knight? They are the only ones who can do healing miracles of that kind."

Maria stopped seeing it almost gone, "Not exactly. I hope to be though just like my father." Everybody sat down at the table, and Maria began her tale just as the two suns set.

***

Sidious saw his apprentice come in empty handed. Maul kneeled as a gesture of respect then was told to rise in a raise of a hand.

"She escaped your grasp, Maul?", Sidious asked knowing the answer.

"I can find her again master. It wou--", Sidious cut him off.

"That won't be needed-- she is of no concern to us. Her punishment will come, but in a different manner. I need you to visit the Trade Federation to prepare for the next steps."

Sidious paused; Maul was hiding something. Sidious put in another question, "You didn't kill Qui-Gon either."

Maul once again kept his composure and began his reason, "No, Livia defended the weak Jedi with such claims as being his flesh and blood."

Sidious smiled, "How do you know what she said isn't true? I wanted him killed knowing Livia would give in to her anger. She would do anything to save him. But, she has become stronger. If my plan goes well when she does return to the world of the living, she will help carry out my orders throughout my empire. That is later to come though. She will taste the darkside again, and when she does, she may not be able to resist the next time."

***

Qui-Gon leaned back in his chair. He and Obi-Wan had been given a mission to talk the Viceroy of the Trade Federation into stopping the boycott of the Naboo planet. It had been less than two years since he spoke to Livia. He missed her and wished he could talk to her, so they could start over as a family. Obi-Wan felt his master's sadness and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll turn up.", he whispered.

"Ambassador, a message has come in for you." Qui-Gon went a computer and transferred the message from the front of the ship to the back. An image of Livia appeared on the screen. She looked different very soft and as an angel. Qui-Gon smiled and listened: 

"Dear Father,

I deeply regret that our last encounter involved a brutal battle with betrayal and confusion being only thing that was gained. I shall return soon; a new revelation has freed me from my dark past, and now I seek to make sure I don't fall prey to it again. I have been in deep hiding from Maul knowning he may look for me again. I have met some kind people who have kept me within their safe walls for all this time. I shall be heading to Coruscant in about two weeks to visit you and Obi-Wan. Also, if I could, I would like the Jedi Council to check my skill in the force. Even now I'm practicing trying to bring peace to a planet's constant anarchy. I love you and hope to see you in two weeks.

Love, Maria"

Qui-Gon stared at the screen long after the actual message had been done. Maria had been the name his wife had picked out for their child.

"We're approaching them, Ambassador.", the pilot said looking back.

Qui-Gon got back to his seat, "Tell them we wish to board immediately."

The End of Part 1.

Please read and review. If this goes good, I'll put up the other parts. Please any questions or comments contact me through e-mail titling it "FanFic". Thanks.


	2. Trail

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, nor am I making anything from this besides... it's just for fun! :-)

Warnings: A few minor swear words and minor violence. (It will get worse later on...not much though) 

PG-13

Story: Maria makes plans to see her father again only to be greeted by an old friend. This is also a little shorter than the first. Also, part of this goes by my theory that Palpatine and Sidious are one, so please don't take offense. Part 2 of 4. More parts later!

Daughter of a Jedi:

Trail

Maria watched the suns rise in the western sky. For about two years now, she had been living with Owen and Beru. Both of them were kind enough to let her stay, and she did her part by helping with some of the farming and solving problems in Mos Espa and Mos Eisley. She was known as a healer and peacemaker in this region. Her encounter with the dark side, that dominated most of her life, took much time and work for her to overcome.

Not too long ago, she had saved up money to charter a way out of Tatooine, so she could visit her father and his apprentice. Later on, the money got stolen leaving her stranded. Her plans were to in about a week, she would pack up and go to Coruscant-- there she would get a room and stay there for as long as she could. But, her plans were shot, so she needed a new way to get some fast cash.

"Maria!", Owen called out through the house somewhere," could you go into Mos Espa and pick up some power converters?"

"Sure." She went to Owen, who gave her some peggets, then began her journey there. She preferred to walk then take a speeder, and Mos Espa wasn't that far away anyway. Maria walked in through the gates of the town. People and aliens of all sorts were all around making their way through the crowds to attend to business. Despite her light clothing of light lavender and blue, she still managed to fit in with the locals. 

She entered Talbee's shop hearing the bell sound as someone enters. The alien stepped out from the back and greeted her with a friendly smile. He was a strange creature from Malastare, she thought, who was very paranoid. Many times before, she had watched him while waiting for a part; he looked over his shoulder about twenty times and held two blasters and had a security system that could protect the Chancellor. 

What can I do for you? , he spoke in his foreign tongue.

"Have any power converters?", she asked while looking around as if to buy more.

How many? 

"Three."

He went to the back of his shop and pulled out three converters. She handed him the money, took a box, placed the converters in and with a nod, exits the shop. She began to walk back and felt as if someone was watching her; Maria looked around feeling an old cold presence. It's nothing. Jeeze now she was getting nervous. One of Owen's driods came up to her. She set the box down and watched it take off. There wasn't much to do, so she headed into a bar and asked for some water. 

It was so crowded. Why though? She had just forgotten the pod races were going on in a few days. Maria had long since lost her saber, but took the time to build another. She kept it in a holster on her left inner thigh, which was covered by her dress. It was concealed enough to the untrained eye but still there just in case. Her water was untouched since she ordered it. Maria took one sip and heard ranting a raving. Two aliens were arguing about something each in their own language. She was about to head out the door deciding not to be apart of the bickering.

"We ask a Jedi about this!", a man yelled in basic. He walked to Maria stopping her before she could reach the door.

"Let me through.", she demanded.

"You are a Knight aren't you?"

"Correct."

"We have a problem. My buddy here says this guy cheated him on a pod racing part. He received the part only come to find out it didn't work." Maria walked to the aliens. She turned to the first one, "Is this true?" He nodded. She turned to the second one, "What's your side of this matter?"

He spoke and was translated, "He came in asked for a part and I gave it to him. It wasn't broke when it was in my possession, so he must have ruined it."

"May I see the part?", Maria asked. She was handed a busted engine binder. She saw scorch marks. Through the force, she sensed it's age. It had been broken before. It seemed like the part had been damaged, repainted and sold again. It is illegal in most cases but not this far from the government.

"My judgment is that you will replace this binder seeing it had been damaged before." The alien reached for a blaster, but was quickly contained by the crowd.

"Respect the Jedi's word." Maria left only to have her arm caught by another creature by a red Twi-Lek that was standing by the door.

"I have an offer for you.", the Twi-Lek said in a very soothing voice. She never did like Twi-Leks much, but she had made an oath when she came here not show venom to aliens or people but to respect them.

"I'm not interested.", Maria said yanking her arm away as she began to walk again. The Twi-Lek walked faster to catch up with Maria's quickening pace. When she reached her side, she began again.

"You need some cash, and my master is willing to let you have some." Maria stopped knowing that this wasn't going to stop till she talked this over.

"How would you know if I 'needed' any cash? Also, what would I have to do? Nobody in his or her right mind just hands out cash these days. Unless, there is something that has to be done in return."

The Twi-Lek looked around as if she was being watched or was watching to make sure no one was following. Maria didn't know.

"Come here tomorrow at dawn, and I will lead you to Jabba who will lend you some money."

Jabba? The Hutt? Maria shook her head, "I will not borrow money from a treacherous villain like Jabba. He will send hunters after me when I don't repay the money with a substantial amount of interest."

The Twi-Lek persisted, "He won't. He sent me here for an offer with no interest and no worries. He's willing to offer you 20,000 for your trip there."

Maria needed the money badly. She nodded. The trip back home gave her some time to think. This isn't good. Oh why didn't she get out when she could? She saw Beru outside waiting for her and gave her a hug. This was the closet thing to a mother, Maria thought, she would ever have. When she met up with her father, she would ask him about her mother.

Evening hit, Beru, Owen and her were at the dinner table eating. Maria pondered the offer. When her chores were done, she laid down to rest.

***

Dawn approached faster than Maria thought. Maria couldn't believe she was actually going along with this. She headed out early with her saber ready. When she arrived at the bar, she waited. The Twi-Lek was late. This was a useless waste of her time. Maria headed out to find her arm caught, again, by the same Twi-Lek.

"Ready?", she asked. Maria nodded. She followed the Twi-Lek. Some time later, they had by what Maria thought reached their destination. The Twi-Lek opened the door that had a code on it and looked at Maria.

"Just follow the path. When you get to a blue room, hit the palm panel, and you will have a talk with Jabba. Good luck."

Maria was gone but didn't hear the Twi-Lek mention 'Jedi' at the end of her sentence. She walked cautiously through the path. Guards lined the entrance; they looked at her but made no move to stop her. She was expected then. Something wasn't right when she entered the blue room. There should be more to this. Maria stood in front of the panel. Here goes. She pressed it. The floor beneath her slide open, and she tumbled down through a tunnel and fell out into a pit. Maria slowly got up to notice she was in a deep pit; the bottom was lined with sharpened bones with the top the same way except for it crossed over to form a barrier. She looked around and saw a bag. As she reached for it, she heard a deep laugh. A trap and she fell for it... literally.

Maria looked up to see the disgusting slug with the red Twi-Lek from before and a translation driod. She was in the clutches of a criminal lord who probably didn't care whether she lived or died. She remained calm and dusted herself off while waiting for an explanation.

Jabba spoke then was translated by the driod, "Jabba welcomes you. He says that the peggats down at your feet count out to 20,000, but he request you offer something in return." Maria was trapped and the thoughts of what she might have to do sickened her a bit. She had to go along with this until she thought of an escape plan.

"What would I have to do?", Maria asked. Jabba spoke again.

"You must provide a show for him and his guest.", the driod translated. Maria was disgusted. She knew Jabba's taste for women and the indignity he put them through. Then again, she wasn't the average female.

"I will no such thing.", Maria said adding an edge to her voice. Jabba spoke and this time he used 'Jedi' in his words.

"You don't have much of a choice, Jedi. Jabba has seen you around here performing your deeds to the people. It is strange for one of such high honor to be seen here." A few whispers went through the crowd and Maria felt like a circus freak.

"I do contain that power, but that doesn't make me a Jedi. It, also seems that with a place like this, there needs to someone to bring justice to the unjust. Besides, why does his majesty wish to insult me and place me here when I could easily escape?", she said still calm.

There was a small laugh from Jabba then words translated, "Because you will be the main attraction as you fight for your life."

Jabba laughed again a pressed a button raising a door behind her. Emerging was a creature several times her size. A rancor. Cheers went through the crowds above. Maria ignited her lavender blade. More cheers went out from the crowd. The creature towered over her swinging down at her; she jumped from side to side avoiding the swings. She was about to slash at the creature when a rope caught the handle of her saber. A man from the top dressed in black stole it from her.

Maria swore and dived rolled passed the creature. The rancor grabbed some spikes and threw them at her. With nowhere to hide, she ducked and dodged the spikes. She used the force to leap up and caught the spikes overhead; with her feet she kicked and placed them in small holes. The rancor below was swinging at her, but with each time she drew her body closer to the overhead frame.

Ha! She outwitted him! He grabbed a cub from the dark room he came from, which is now closed, and swung it, knocking the spikes next to her. Maria lost her gripping and fell hard to the ground. As she slowly got up, the rancor grabbed her. Maria struggled. She was to be eaten alive. She called upon the force to bring her a long spike. At the right moment, she stabbed the creature's lower jaw. 

Maria fell as the monster went to fix it's wound. She used the force to run up the wall, flip twist and once again grab the spike frame. Balanced now Maria saw the creature swing at her again. She began to dodge and climbed up to a hole that was made earlier. She let her feet go and pulled up through the hole and balanced. Through the force she called the peggets to her while flip twisting off the frame to the secure platform. She turned around to see Jabba and his court staring at her. 

"I will not be your entertainment anymore.", Maria stated in a threatening tone. She walked out; strange there were no guards coming after her. A driod began to follow her.

"Jabba wishes you a safe journey and thanks for the ent--", before he could finish the sentence Maria threw him back. She walked unharmed and looked down to check for her saber. Gone. It occurred to her that a dark man took it. Maria didn't give it a second thought thinking she could easily make a new one. She walked until she was pulled off the main road. The figure covered her mouth and pinned her against the wall. Maria would swear her day just wasn't going to get any better.

"Long time no see, Livia.", a familiar voice whispered to her. It was Maul.

"I do go by that name anymore. What do you want, Maul?", Maria asked hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

He grinned and took his gloved hand and touched her cheek, "Names don't change who you were. You don't know how hard it was not having your company around, so I came here to see how your 'Jedi' lifestyle was going."

She shrugged his touch off with disgust, "Better that yours I bet." He pulled out a saber, her new one, and ignited the blade. He took the blade and wavered it around staring into it. What is wrong with him? Drunk? Or just insane?

"Here to kill me, Maul? You know it will do no good.", she asked staring at her own blade.

Maul's eyes stared at her for a minute then disignited the blade. He handed it to her. Maria took it and held it a moment. Were they to battle?

"Nice how they treated you back there.", he was implying the pit of death from Jabba's place. His words seemed to get more dramatic as he spoke.

"Jabba's a crime lord-- I expected such from the likes of him. Why have you really come here Maul?" 

Maul got a look in his eyes. What was he thinking? She wondered why she didn't just run home. He finally answered, "Things haven't been the same since you left. I missed your presence." Maria thought for a second. Missed her? Twice he said that now. One conclusion... he had lost his mind. 

"Still a slave of Sidious-- when will you learn."

Maul brought his dark face close to hers and whispered, "Probably never." With that said he kissed her deep and passionately. She shrugged away and stared at him speechless. She began to leave when her arm was caught.

"Come back with me.", he said almost pleading. He had said this before, but now it seemed so much softer. If she didn't know where they would be going, she would have taken him on his word.

"You know that part of my life is gone, Maul. I shall never return to the dark side."

"Not even for us?", he asked still keeping his calm composer. Us? There was no 'us'? What is wrong with him? Love? He continued, "Livia, please, I do care for you."

"You follow the dark side, Maul," she said folding her arms across her chest, "you are incapable of love. What happened to your bloodlust?"

"Still have it."

"Maul, why not come back to Coruscant with me and turn back to the light side? Sidious hasn't destroyed your soul completely.", she asked extending her hand.

He shook his head, "No, I will never be weak as you Jedi are." She could sense he was a bit heartbroken. Maria turned and walked off. Was he nuts? Or actually sincere? She pushed through people till she was on the open sand then kept going till she reached home.

***

She didn't step in to see Beru and Owen just yet. Maria sat on a hill watching the suns set. A beautiful site actually. Her emotions had taken a twisted turn. What had gotten into Maul? Love? It didn't make sense with him. Did Sidious talk him into it, or did he come here on his own free will. She had to get out of this place as soon as possible. She hurried inside to pack. Beru was they're cooking in the kitchen.

"How was your day, Maria?", Beru asked but Maria didn't answer. She had to leave tomorrow morning. Maria threw original outfits, new clothes, weapons, and such in. Maria went to Beru, hugged her and mentioned that she was leaving early tomorrow. She headed of to her room and laid down in bed. 

Maria ran through the market place trying to find a charter out of here. She stepped into a bar and sat down. Her pack was light on her back and her saber was still in it's place. She talked to a few people about jobs, but nothing set so far. 

Maria was getting desperate. Finally, a pilot tapped her on the back. She turned to face him. He had long sandy colored brown hair and green eyes. He wore a flight uniform with an insignia of the Republic on it.

"I heard you need a ride to Coruscant?", he asked her.

"Yeah.", she answered very dully.

"Well come with me. " He helped her out of her seat and led her to the hanger, "I have a ship for you to charter out."

Maria nodded, "How much? I can offer 15,000." His eyes widen.

"All right hop aboard if your ready. Sorry, my ship is old. It will probably take about a week to get to Coruscant." Maria thought about this. She didn't care; she just wanted out.

"Sure that works." With that, they took off. Seven days. She would do some thinking along the way. But, for now, she would go back to sleep.

***

Qui-Gon was up half the night. He, Padme' and Jar Jar had stayed at Anakin's house for the night. Tomorrow was the pod races; the bet he made with Watto would get the Queen out of here and to Coruscant. He felt sick-- for the first time in his life, he wished her could have started over. Obi-Wan had always been like a son to him, but now he has his own daughter alive and well.

She looked so different in her last massage; her softer looks along with a look of peace, which was on her once stern face, showed a different side of her. Maria had saved them, practically earning her the title of 'Knight'. He would request this idea to the council. After twenty years of darkness, Maria seemed turn to the light with a natural ease. As unlikely and unreal as it sounded, it did make sense. She escaped the dark side because the actions she did were never her choice but another's. He wondered where she was. In her transmission she gave no idea to where she was. Probably knowing Maul would use that to track her down.

***

The next afternoon after collecting the new hyper drive and Anakin, Qui-Gon sat in the ship staring out into the darkness of space. His mind was left to wander until his faithful apprentice showed up. He sat down across from him.

"Everyone is asleep, Master, but tell me, what troubles you these nights?"

"I wish for this mission to be over. I miss my daughter even though I only knew her for a few days. It makes me anxious to know her life and to understand it."

"That doesn't sound like the way you usually talk. Parental instincts kicking in?", Obi-Wan said jokingly. Qui-Gon smiled. Obi-Wan was right; the night the dark warrior took her away he felt helpless. Obi-Wan continued, "Maria will be fine; you two have come too far now just to have one of you be killed. She's tough-- she dealt with the dark side for 21 years."

Qui-Gon was silent. Morality had hit him hard when he dealt with the dark warrior from earlier. He did not want to lose his daughter with now being the only chance to start over.

"I'm going to rest. You should, too, Master.", Obi-Wan said mimicking his master's tone. Qui-Gon laughed and did lay down in one of the available bunkers. Calming his nerves, he fell asleep.

***

He awoke almost before anyone else. Coruscant was ahead and full of fast pace actives. They landed on a platform where Senator Palpatine waited for them. The queen filed out first, then Anakin and Jar Jar with he and Obi-Wan last. When the interviews were over, he and Obi-Wan headed to the Jedi Council.

Moments later they were standing in front of Mace Windu and Yoda telling of there mission and of the dark warrior. He brought up Anakin and his request for the boy to be tested.

"Bring him before us then.", Mace said.

"I have another request. About two years ago, I discovered my daughter, who had been a captive of the dark side, " he chose his words carefully, "I wish for her to be tested and knighted for her deeds."

Mace leaned forward with his hands folded in front of his face, "The same one who attempted to murder Bail Organa?"

"Yes, but she didn't complete the mission. She instead saved me from a dark warrior. I think that deserves something. Maria had followed the dark side for 21 years; then resisted it.", he persisted. He always went against the council's wishes. Sometimes for the good, and sometimes for the bad.

"Strong her past crimes were, Master Qui-Gon.", Yoda put in. He would not give up.

"Consider it, please." Qui-Gon left with Obi-Wan following behind in step. He didn't have high hopes for his plan.

After spending a day at Coruscant, the queen decided to head back to her home planet. He didn't want to leave fearing missing his daughter's arrival. As a Jedi though, he would protect the queen.

***

The trip was long and boring. Maria had no idea where to find Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. She would try the Jedi Council first.

"There it is, Coruscant. "Where would you like me to drop you off?", the pilot said turning to face Maria.

"The Jedi Council towers." He flew to a landing site near there. He touched down while Maria got the payment together. She paid him and stepped off the ship. Coruscant was busy with its usual traffic; Maria made the trip the council and entered the building. She took a lift to the rooms and looked around a bit lost. She noticed in an open room a small green creature.

"Hmm... lost you seem. Help you I may.", the creature told her. She walked inside a room.

"I'm looking for Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.", she stated plainly.

"Oh yes... take you to them. But, first", he paused and directed her inside the large room," how feel you today?"

Maria smiled and looked around, "Tired from the dull trip." 

"You mind wanders-- a lot happen to keep you distracted?", he asked.

"It is just some past events that bothered me and a growing excitement to see someone."

"Oh yes father... yes... very excited.", he said with a laugh. Maria kneeled down to his eye level.

"How do you know he's my father?", Maria asked very curious.

"Talk to the Council he did. Asked you to be knighted he did also."

"I will need to thank him later. Could you take me there?"

He walked out of the room and entered the halls again. With his small cane, he pointed to a room at the end of the hall.

Maria nodded thanks and walked past the creature to the door and knocked. Obi-Wan came to the door with his still short hair cut and same Jedi look.

"Maria! I wasn't expecting to see you for another week. Glad you could make it.", Obi-Wan told her. She hugged him then was lead inside.

"Obi-Wan, I know this will sound rude, but where's your master, my father?", Maria asked. Obi-Wan's zeal energy turned to sadness in a second. He sat her down and kneeled in front of her.

"On our last mission, Qui-Gon was killed by a Sith lord. There was nothing I could have done."

Maria felt her heart skip several beats. Her father dead? By Maul? She tried to hold back the tears. Obi-Wan knew that this was hard and embraced her while she cried.

She pulled back with tears in her eyes, "How was this Sith dressed?"

"He was dark, short and with an elaborate tattoo or design on him. Even after I killed him there still wasn't enough time for me to help Qui-Gon." With the description, she felt her anger rise then subsisted. No reason to be angry with someone who is now dead.

Maria looked at Obi-Wan and smiled, "It's not your fault, nor do I blame you. It's just," she sighed, "I never got to see him after our last encounter." She wiped her tears away. Obi-Wan the got up and went to his dresser and pulled out Qui-Gon's cloak.

"I thought you might have wanted to keep this.", he said handing her the cloak. She took it and unfolded it feeling the fabric between her fingers. Whether or not she became a Jedi, she would keep Qui-Gon's cloak. While folding it, a boy, dressed almost as Obi-Wan, was stepped in. Obi-Wan got up and stood behind the small boy. 

"This is my apprentice, Anakin.", Obi-Wan introduced. Maria smiled and introduced herself as well. Later, on Maria got a room across from Obi-Wan's and Anikan's. She couldn't believe it. After a few days of sending out her letter her father is now gone before she could get to know him. Sidious had won this battle. In her grief she would be in the weakest stage, and with her defenses down, he could tempt her to the dark side. Or was that even it? Maul was dead too; strange how just a week ago she saw him before he killed her father. A gentle knock raised her from her deep depression. She got up to see Obi-Wan standing in the door. 

"I have been asked to take you to see the council." With that she followed him. Why did they want to see her? The creature mentioned something Qui-Gon had said. Was that it or something else? She entered the room alone. Maria stepped towards the middle facing a dark skinned Jedi and the same green creature that helped her.

"Maria, two years ago you were here after Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan saved you.", the dark skinned one began.

"Yes."

"Also, while you were here you tried to assassinate Bail Organa." Oh no they remember. She thought it best to go with it.

"Yes."

"You also stopped a dark warrior from killing Qui-Gon that claimed to be on your side."

"Yes." She wondered where this conversation was going.

"For that act you were asked to be considered to be knighted by, Qui-Gon Jinn, your father. For over coming the dark side the Council grants you the title of "Knight". Maria smiled. Jedi Knight? Amazing. She bowed in respect and was dismissed. She saw Obi-Wan at the door.

"Congratulations. Your father would have been proud."

"I know."

***

Maria was walking through a desert. She hated deserts. The sands began to rise to form tall around shapes around her then froze there. People began to sit in the raised parts of the sand. A tall old man sat in the highest chair calling out 'Order! Order!'. Was she in a court? The sands rose next to her forming chains to hold her hands and feet still.

"Livia, you are charged with murder how do you plead?" Livia? She didn't go by that name. She struggled. The sun overhead seemed to grow hotter and hotter while the chains grew tighter.

"I plead innocent. I have not murdered anyone." Roars of disappointment rose in the crowds. The jury was the entire council itself even Obi-Wan sat with them. He had a dark look to him. She had never seen him this way. All of the jury joined in a chant repeating 'Guilty! Guilty!'. What the heck was going on?

"Is it true you tried to have the Senator killed?" , a voice from the jury rang out.

"Yes, but I never completed the mission. I stopped to save my father."

"If you had killed the warrior before then your father wouldn't be dead now." He was right. She felt her tears come back.

"It's not my fault!", she yelled.

"It is Livia; because of you, your father is dead. You followed the wrong path and ended up killing those that meant something to you." The words cut through her like stabbing knives. Each one slowly and painfully taking away her last shred of emotion. 

Maria wished the voice would stop. She didn't cause this. Everyone is in control of their own actions and no one else. 

"Livia, you once followed a dark path; isn't true once a Sith always a Sith. Isn't true that you wanted cold revenge.", the voice said mockingly. Maria shook her head. These accusations were false.

"At one time I wanted the things you described... not anymore. I saved my father's life. This freed me from whatever hate bonds I was tied down with." The bond around her ankles and wrist grew tighter and wrapped around her arms and legs. The judge stepped down to face Maria. He reached for her face, touched her cheek then clutched her throat. She gasped.

"As I said before," he paused, "you will not escape your punishment." A wave of dizziness hit. She felt as if she would die on the spot. Just too much pressure.

Maria realized who it was. When he let her go, she tried to tell them, but their yells of justice over powered her cries. Obi-Wan stepped down from the jury box. His eyes didn't hold the same innocent blue glow, but now just empty with black hatred. He ignited his saber. 

"Traitor.", he whispered and thirsted the saber into her heart.

***

Maria screamed and woke up in tears. What the heck just happened? She had never had a vision that bad. Obi-Wan busted in and ran to her. She stepped away from him remembering his actions in the vision.

"What happened?", he asked. Maria had calmed down and sat back down on her bed. 

"I had the most horrible vision."

Obi-Wan sat down beside her, "What was it about?"

Maria shook her head, "It's too hard to explain. I'm fine now."

Obi-Wan got up to leave then paused at the door. When she nodded for him to go, he shut the door behind him leaving Maria alone. Her nightshirt gave her no protection from the cold night air. She walked to her balcony and looked out to see the city still bright with lights. Maria had a strange feeling in the back of her mind. Some one else is here. Something dark was here. She called her saber to her and opened her door. The halls were dark as she expected.

She heard through the force a small cry. She cautiously walked down the hall and found the source. The door to the room was cracked open and she peeked in. Two figures stood directly opposite of one another. The one to the right was dressed in dark carrying a saber and a dagger. An assassin! She looked around to see no one else lurking about and dashed for the room hitting the dark figure with the side of her foot. He fell, and got up quickly bringing the dagger in contact with the flesh of her shoulder.

Maria winced and ignited her blade, so the figure did so also but didn't attack her. It ran to the other man, the hostage, and stabbed him in the chest. Maria jumped to the figure to strike him, but she was paralyzed by lighting that coursed through his fingers. Every nerve in her body was on end and in deep pain. She fell gripping the ground. He grabbed her saber and threw it out the window and took the dagger in his hand. He slashed two marks on the hostages' faces the exited himself leaving the dagger. Maria got up and went to the wounded man.

"Th-Th-thanks for.... the help.", he told her. She grabbed some of the drapes on the window and ripped them. She dried the blood up. It was too late, for his life had slipped away. She looked at the bloody dagger; her eyes widen. It was hers! Someone had broken into her room. About the time, Obi-Wan busted in along with guards. He was in total shock.

"I know what your thinking and I did not do this.", Maria said still holding the dagger. Royal guards of a greenish blue color took her away. Obi-Wan remained in shocked, but took a look around the room then the window. They will try her for this crime; he had to talk to her.

Maria was cleaned and dragged into a cell. She was now in a plain white dress with no insignia to make the judgment fair. Maria looked out the small window of her cramped quarters. There was no way they would believe her case. She leaned her head back. Someone's coming. It was Obi-Wan. He nodded to the guards then came in and crouched down in front of her.

"Maria, what happened?", Obi-Wan asked concerned.

"After you came in to check on me, I went to balcony and tried to calm down a bit. I sensed another person of a dark power and a cry for help. I grabbed my saber and walked down the halls to a room. There were two people in there, the guy that was murdered and a dark warrior. I battled the warrior, but lost, and he took off after stabbing the guy through the chest and cutting his face.... with my dagger."

"You're going to put on trail, Maria; all the evidence points at you, and I guarantee they aren't looking for more people to blame.... just you."

"But, I didn't do it. Were there any witnesses?"

Obi-Wan shook his head sullenly, "None. It's your word against the evidence."

Maria looked at the ground, "Then, I'm as good as dead aren't I?"

Obi-Wan sighed, "I can't help you too much. I can vouch for your innocence, but it's you who has to convince them. If things get bad, I may be able to get you out of Coruscant."

Maria didn't want Obi-Wan to lose his honor for helping her, "I won't let you take me from here; if I run, they'll defiantly assume I did it. I have to face this trail. Whether it is for the worst or for the best. Who was the guy that was murdered last night? I didn't get a good look at him."

"Senator Sibbio." Maria knew she couldn't win this. Only two years ago, she tried to kill Organa; they weren't going to follow her in this one.

"Who are the judge, jury, and prosecutor?"

"Judge and Prosecutor is Chancellor Palpatine with a jury composed of four Jedi and six senators."

Maria's heart sank, but she was a knight; the Jedi would have to believe her story. She pondered another question before Obi-Wan got up.

"When's the trail, and what is the punishment?"

Obi-Wan gravely answered, "Tomorrow beginning at dawn, and the punishment is death or carbon freezing." He left leaving Maria alone to think. Carbon freezing? Like in her visions. She couldn't find the connection between this and the visions. She silently wept and wished Qui-Gon was here. She needed someone to comfort her. She remained in her seated position only to bring her legs up to her chest. Night would be coming soon-- she needed rest for the bout tomorrow.

***

Maria was up when dawn arose. Guards came in and moved her up. They bound her ankles and wrist together. She wore a collar around her neck with a chain that let the guard lead her out like an animal or slave. She entered the court, which had the jury on the left and judge and prosecutor on the right. Like a criminal, she was placed on a platform for everyone to see and gawk at her. Maria kept her head high not allowing them to see her fear.

Things got silent. An old man with dark blue and green robes stood up and began to speak, "People of Coruscant! We come today to try Maria, also know as Livia, for the murder of Senator Sibbio. She is guilty until we of this court find her innocent of this crime." He faced her now, "What is your name, rank and heritage."

Maria spoke confidently, "Maria a Jedi Knight to the Republic. Parents are deceased now."

"Who are you parents child?"

"I have no knowledge of my mother, but my father is Qui-Gon Jinn, a Jedi Master." Maria wondered why this was important.

Palpatine gave this some thought and faced the jury, " We found our dear Senator dead at the hands of this woman. The guards present at her arrest said she still held the bloody dagger that cut the flesh of our dear senator." Muttering went through the crowds. This guy could turn a phrase quite well.

"I did hold the dagger, but that doesn't mean I killed him. I had been in my room. I suspected something was up and saw the senator dealing with a dark warrior. I proceeded to help, but I came too late the senator was dying after a stab in the chest."

Palpatine got a bit annoyed for her speaking out of term but continued, "Why is it no one else saw this warrior?"

Maria was annoyed, "He escaped through the window when I went to help the senator."

"The medical office says that he was stabbed with a saber and this is what was found on the scene." He pulled out a saber. It was her older one that she had lost before.

"Is this your saber?", Palpatine asked knowing the answer to the question.

"Yes."

"And the dagger?"

"Also, mine." Cheers and cries went out through the crowds behind her. She was losing this match badly; she was now more than ever determined not to let this guy intimidate her.

"The prosecution rest. Maria, if you can find someone to vouch for you, then you may have them speak." She saw Obi-Wan get up from his seat.

"I will.", he said and joined her side.

"As a respected member of the Republic and Jedi Master, I would like you to ponder a moment the evidence." He turned his attention to the dagger and saber.

"Each of these items could have purposely been used to set her up. This saber for instance. She lost this saber two years ago in a battle. How would she have it now to kill then senator? Also, the dagger maybe hers, but it could have been easily taken out of her room and used by another."

Palpatine turned to Obi-Wan, "You also entered with the guards. What was your fist reaction when you saw her with the bloody dagger?"

"'What happened?'"

"You mentioned a battle two years ago," he paused then went on, "This woman at that same time was after another senator, Bail Organa. That crime was prevented." He turned and faced Maria, " Do you deny this, Livia?"

" I deny the fact that my name is no longer Livia but Maria."

Palpatine persisted, "So, you do admit to the crimes years ago?" Before she could answer Obi-wan intervened.

"The point of this trail is not to try her for the crimes of her past but to prove her innocence or guilt now." The crowds were in an uproar. Maria shook her head.

Without skipping a beat Palpatine went on, "The guards during the night of the crime said you were covered in blood."

"I was helping him, but since your prosecution wants my head on a plate, assume what you want. If you help someone that has a bloody wound, you will get some on you.", Maria answered with a touch of anger.

"He was dead; why help him?"

"He wasn't dead on impact. He died slowly in my arms. That's when I took a look of the bloody dagger."

Obi-Wan thought of something, "The medical analyzed the blood on the dagger correct?" He paused for an answer then continued, "According to this, some of the Maria's blood on it." 

"You point, Jedi Master?" Palpatine said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Why would she give herself a wound? She didn't because someone else did. There must have been a quarrel and whomever she was fighting had her saber from two years ago. When they fought, he left it there to frame her and used her dagger, also. It all fits together."

Palpatine shook his head, "But, there are no accounts of anyone else being present in the room. She could have easily given herself a wound to fake everyone out to think she's not apart of this. So far Kenobi, you have provided a new way of looking at the evidence hoping to make it sound better than it is."

Obi-Wan sighed and noticed something on Maria's arm. It looked like a dark bruise in thin strands. 

Obi-Wan raised the attention again, "I can see how the dagger could have been self-inflicted, but, " he held up one of Maria's arms, "these looks like it would be impossible to be self-inflicted. I only heard of accounts like this in old Jedi stories where dark warriors, Sith, could send energy through someone leaving these marks." Gasp went through the crowd, and Palpatine came to look at the wound still not convinced.

Palpatine smiled, "But, the Sith are exist, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed, "That's what I thought, but both Qui-Gon and I faced a warrior of such. We suspected that he was a Sith."

"But, he's dead."

"There could be more." 

"I thought the Jedi had gotten rid of the evil, insane, and vicious Sith? Oh well, in any case, he deserved to die anyway." Maria felt a flash of anger.

"The warrior that killed my father wasn't any of those things you described, Chancellor. He was just... damage, like I was before.", Maria said with confidence.

"So, you defend their cause?", he kept on opening her up for a trap.

"I never said that. I'm saying warriors like that aren't crazy. They have been lead astray into believing a false truth. So much, in fact, that they believe nothing will help them except for corruption of others. Also, no one deserves to die-- my father didn't deserve to die, nor did Maul, the dark warrior. Death is never an answer. Never has or will be."

"Thank you for that seemingly useless inspirational speech.", Palpatine said sarcastically.

Maria hanged her head low. It was no use. Obi-Wan was trying and so was she, but the crowd would not sway to her side. She raised her head up to also see the jury taking amongst themselves. They didn't believe her. She wondered why Palpatine was enjoying this so much. It reminded her of her vision, but not as bad, not yet anyway. She decided to say just one more thing.

"I came back to Coruscant despite what happened two years ago to visit the only family I had. I had no intentions of killing anyone. When I was gone those years, I made sure to rid my soul of whatever darkness there might have been. I was made a Jedi Knight by the council. They knew my intentions; they sensed no betrayal or deceit. I ask that you look at me not for what I did in the past, but what I'm doing to help the future." The room was silent. Had she brought up a point that even Palpatine couldn't disagree?

"If there is no more, the court will decide Maria's fate tomorrow."

With that she was put back in her cell. She sat down not wanting to think about her punishment. Maria had come here to visit her father, he was dead, and now she was going to be killed for a murder she did not even commit. She tried to relax knowing that worrying would get her nowhere. She saw the bruises and placed her hand over them and began to heal. In a while they will be gone. She had relaxed when she sensed someone coming. Palpatine, himself, was here no doubt to gloat.

"You will be punished tomorrow; feeling nervous?"

Maria sneered, "There's a chance I might be found innocent." She knew that wasn't going to happen but anything to shatter his confidence.

"I had hardly recognized you since I last saw those years back." Saw her? They had never met.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh Maria don't you get it!? You never came back to receive your punishment two years ago. But, you'll pay tomorrow." With that he left. Sidious! How could she have been that blind? She needed to talk to Obi-Wan. Everything now made sense. In her dreams, Sidious wanted revenge. He's going to her put in carbon through the system! The court was over, and he had won. He knew for sure there was nothing she could do. 

Her chains had been taken off earlier. She used the force to see through the circuits and used some energy to block one of them to her door. With a push, Maria is out and with no alarms sounding. She walked quietly through the room to see guards.

With the force she makes them believe that they heard something in the distance. With the distraction she ran through the halls. Where was she? Top floor: prison level. She needed to get down and fast. Guards were everywhere; she had to try the window in a dangerous climb down. She stepped out and was faced with a narrow ledge. She let the force flow within her and began to climb down using ledges and windows to support herself. 

She broke into another window and stepped inside. Maria's uneasiness had returned. Someone was near. Palpatine emerged from the shadows. 

"I expected better from you, my dear."

She dashed to him only to be hit by mega volts shooting from his hands. Extreme pain threw her backwards and to the ground. She tried to get up, but only to face more volts. She stood up almost falling over again and crocked something to Palpatine, "Why don't you just kill me and be done with it?"

Palpatine smiled, "Because I'm having too much fun." 

"So, that's why you sent me years ago to kill Organa; you wanted to make sure you could get Chancellor." She gripped her side and still faced Palpatine.

"Actually my dear I knew this was going to happen. See, you would lead astray from the dark side, but in order to get you back I will put you through as much anguish as possible. Then, you will yield to the dark side. The visions you have been receiving have been done when I entered your mind at night. Each one worse than the other to make you feel confused then with strong emotions as hate and fear to follow."

Maria couldn't understand what he meant. She stepped farther away from him groping for the window edge. Finally she mentioned something, "Why me? You took me away from my farther then had Maul kill him. Why?"

Palpatine grinned a wicked grin, "So, you could feel hate." The last words she heard as someone came up from behind her knocked her hard in the head. She fell to the ground. 

"Take her to the freezing chamber and wait for me there." The guards took Maria's body away and Palpatine looked out the window to his future empire.

***

Palpatine requested that Maria be frozen in her dark suit as she once did when she still followed him. The guards lowered her body down to the freezing chamber then began the process. About a minute later a block of carbon came out with Maria positioned feet slightly apart, arms by her side and head facing forward.

He checked the status on her; good she was alive and very well preserved. She would return to the world of the living terror to all those who faced her. He had foreseen this. She would be one of his greatest assets... along with another. 

***

Obi-Wan woke up as soon as dawn approached. Things were not going as well as he hoped. His master's death was hard, and now Qui-Gon's daughter was to be killed for a crime he was sure she didn't do. He also had a strange feeling that something wasn't right. After getting dressed he left his room and went to the prison levels. There was a huge crowd. 

"What's going on?", he asked to no one in particular.

"The prisoner is missing." Missing? How could that be? He suspected there was more to it. Before he could investigate, he got a call from the council. He headed to the council after picking up Anakin at his apartment. He walked in calm and bowed to Mace and Yoda.

"Yes?", he said not wanting to deal with this at the moment.

"We have a mission for you two, Master Kenobi.", Mace said. A mission? Now? He had to help Maria.

"I promised Maria to help her threw this case.", Obi-Wan said almost pleading.

"This mission must be done quickly. Maria's missing, and you and your padawan have a mission. We will send word if she is found and the verdict. Also, the Chancellor strongly wishes this mission to be done."

Obi-Wan began his protest then decided to leave it. He bowed then left. He and Anakin had a mission to do, and he hoped things didn't get worse.

End of part 2 of 4.

Please read and review. If this goes good, I'll put up the other parts. Please any questions or comments contact me through e-mail titling it "FanFic". Thanks.


	3. Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, nor am I making anything from this besides... it's just for fun! :-)

Warnings: A few minor swear words and minor violence. (It will get worse later on... not much though) 

PG-13

Story: Years later Palpatine tries again to turn Maria. Part 3 of 4. More parts later! 

About 28 years after TPM (beginning of ANH)....

Daughter of a Jedi:

Awakening

Maria stood leaning over the cliff watching her people below. A fair day such as this reminded her of the experience, only a year ago, where these people had found her frozen in carbonate then released her from her icy prison. Since then, she began to help the populous with healing and dealings with the government. Her biggest fear was the discovery of her neutral city. On the planet of Handora in the center of the tropics, she brought peace to the people's constant anarchy.

A Jedi Knight, of the Old Republic, living now would be hunted. She knew Vader would discover her. Anakin Skywalker, once taught by Obi-Wan, was now as corrupt as Maul was. Maria stood straight up adjusting her long dress of a light blue and lavender mix. Her stomach showed through the two piece dress along with a cream color belt that held her saber with her hair down in its usual waves.

The night she was frozen in carbonate still haunted her dreams to this day. Palpatine's words had cut through her like knives, and the feeling of every nerve on end made her shiver. A quick gust of wind that moved through her flowing hair, gently moving her down the small hill. She headed back down to greet her people. The shrubbery she went through was hard on her sandals, but she was willingly to tough it. Handora had a special place in her heart because her father was here when they first met. Oh, Qui-Gon why can't you be here now? Regret and guilt, that she couldn't help her father, was buried deep within her. Maria felt responsible for her father's death and for her lack of will power to stop Palpatine's control over her. Darkness still remains in her heart but is under control.... for now. 

She reached the village, which was composed of huge log cabins usually housing several families. The merchants set up their goods for open trade and business. Peaceful best described this place compared to the outside chaos in the galaxy. Maria was considered the ruler here even though she was not royalty or an elected representative.

Neutral boundaries kept Handora safe from the Rebellion, but she knew somehow that it wouldn't stay that way forever. Maria saw her staff that she usually carried around, leaning against a nearby wall. Why was it there? Oh yeah, she had left it there before meditating. She called it to her and began to walk around observing the people while keeping a beat hitting the ground every other step. Alarms in the back of her mind screamed out. Something is very wrong. Maria stopped as an eerie yet familiar feeling came back to her. The sound of blast fire caught Maria's attention as she turned to the side. Imperial troops were here.

"I'm Grand Admiral Thrawn of the Empire. Your natural boundaries have been abolished; it is time for you to chose a side and fight in this galactic war."

Maria walked up cautiously and joined the crowd. The alien had bluish tinted skin, blood red eyes and jet-black hair. His posture and uniform signaled he was Imperial. The people parted for her to make her way through. With a tall regal stance, she walked up and faced the Imperial.

"My people were not notified of this. We don't have to fight if we choose neither side. We're a peaceful people with no reason to join in your useless war.", she said adding a bit of venom in her voice.

"The Emperor will see to it that all of you choose a side. Either join the Imperial army or be killed for being a traitor." People throughout the crowd behind her grasped while others began a chain of whispers.

"We will not join a side, Admiral.", Maria said standing her ground.

"You already have a bounty on your head, Jedi. I suggest you do something or watch these people die at your hand. Not a very noble thing to do not is it?"

"I will not sway to the dark side, nor will I have my people fight for a cause they neither believe in nor understand."

With one signal from the Admiral's hand, the troops were off to slaughter her city. She joined her people in trying to save the innocent. Maria swung her staff up meeting several of the soldiers' heads and legs. No matter what she did, they kept coming and coming. Distressed, Maria looked around looking for a way out, but the people screams of terror clouded her thinking. Before she could react, Maria felt a huge blast of pain hit the back of her head and neck. She fell to the ground. Before she could hit, Maria was brought up again and held in place to watch the carnage unfold in front of her eyes.

Her people were locked in buildings to be burned alive while others were tortured, young girls raped and the old and weak murdered. Through the force these disturbances sent violent waves of emotion through her such as hate, fear, confusion, pity, denial, and revenge. If she could stop this, she would. Silence hit with only the cracking of the fire could be heard and the moans and groans of those who were fallen but not dead yet.

"The Emperor has something special in store for you, my dear. My mission was to let you see this then bring you back to him."

Maria still stared in disbelief and almost in tears. She had felt every one of those people die. Chains were placed on her hands as she was dragged to a small transport ship. Maria fiddled with the chains then gave up leaning her head back. Throbbing pains from the devastation left her speechless. Her mind wandered back to the past, where she was fooled into being programmed a false identity, only to not even get the chance to live another life... a life she deserved but never got.

"If you would have joined us--", she cut off Thrawn knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"If I joined you, you still would have killed them. Pointless...just like the war you and Palpatine fight now."

"War is inevitable, Jedi, it's just depending on the reason.", he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"War is a useless way for someone to take another life in the name of a belief. You fight because of boundaries. There are no boundaries in the open universe. We all are here regardless of boundaries. Only those who say this is 'theirs' or that wants 'that' then does it become something of a want.", she said staring out into space.

"You're very smart."

"Only someone as shallow as you and the rest of you men would judge me by my looks. I look very innocent, sheltered, protected whatever you may call it, but I could kill you with one thought.", Maria commented dangerously.

"Then, why don't you?"

"Because, I'm not the Emperor."

"Why does the Emperor want a female like you?", Thrawn asked after a long period of silence.

"What does it matter to you?", Maria said not looking at him.

"You're a traitor and a Jedi, yet he wants you alive. You're not just an ordinary person out of the blue.", he commented. 

"How can I betray something I don't believe?", she turned looking at him. He shook his head and walked to the front of the ship. Maria was left alone allowing her to let some tears slowly came to her eyes. The screams could still be heard inside her head. How could she let those people die? She carried a great power that could be used to help them, yet she didn't. Her father would be displeased.

Thrawn walked back and grabbed her arm pulling her to her feet. She went willingly out the door. Coruscant, a city she was all too familiar with. Thrawn walked in front of her leading her off the ship and to the main ruling building. Guards were at her side armed with blasters. Maria knew she couldn't get out alive, so she followed. They entered a tall building with crimson guards along the sides. Tapestries from all the planets they had control of hung on the walls. Thrawn took her deep within the city. 

Some time past and Maria lost track of where she was. A huge door loomed over her with a tight security around it. Thrawn typed in some codes and the door slowly slide open. He led her in then left. The door closed behind her as she let her eyes wander the room.

Metal walls formed a high ceiling. A tall throne was the dead center of the room that was lined with more crimson guards. She kept her feelings in check as she entered the room slowly walking towards the throne.

"Almost thirty years hasn't it been, my child?", the Emperor said as his chair slowly turned to face her. Maria cringed at the words he spoke as she gazed upon at her once judge and prosecutor and noticed how much deader he looked. A dark cloak covered almost all of his body except his face and hands. His pale skin, wrinkled and worn, looked as if it were hanging off his bones. 

"You have finally found me.", she said looking in his horrid yellow eyes. He got up from his seated position and walked towards her stopping at about 6 feet. Maria remained calm not letting there be a falter in her emotions or intentions.

"After all that has happened to you, you still didn't turn to join the dark side. You will turn this time and not escape your destiny."

"Your threats are empty, your highness. Because of what has happened to me, I have been stronger. I know how to resist the dark side. My father's death or even my own (not literally) didn't turned me."

Maria's chains fell to the floor; she began to gently rub her sore wrist still keeping her gaze on the Emperor.

"I will show you the true power of the dark side that will make you submit to it.", he said.

"I will not turn." For a brief second, she could feel a swell of regret followed by anger from Palpatine. He raised his hands and shot lighting throughout her body. Maria fell backwards feeling the deep pain once again. She was hit repeatedly with each time being worse than the first, and her screams growing louder. He paused for a moment as she crawled on the floor desperately trying to get up.

"This is the first of the pain you shall receive.", he said and continued the volts through her. Extreme pain overwhelmed her body, and she slipped out of consciousness.

Chains were around her neck, wrist and ankles as she dangled upside down in Palpatine's chamber. The floor was about a yard away from her. Three sturdy built guys came in each carrying a different weapon of choice. Her fear rose and her body tensed as she thought of the pain she was going to receive. The first one came up carrying a saber, her saber. He ignited her blade then slashed at her arms and legs. She screamed once again and felt the burns form on her skin. She wasn't to be killed but to be tortured. He disignited the blade as the other stepped out. He had a leather whip and began to repeatedly hit her in the back and stomach.

Whelps formed and warm blood began to trickle down her face to the ground. Every time she breathed it sent sharp pains through her sides and chest. The third guy came in with a large stick of wood. It looked like a wood from Yavin, hard enough hurt and break bones, but also carried a slight sting because of a poison imbedded in the wood.

He raised it and hit her hard in the back. Pain shot through her spine along with the sting of poison entering her open wounds. She was hit a few more times then everyone stopped. No bones were broken, but she had enough abrasions for her to bleed to death. Blood formed a puddle under her as her once light dress was streaked red. Maria couldn't see very well and assumed she had two black eyes. The sharp pains were gone only leaving the dull aches. A dark figure came close to her. Even though she couldn't see him she knew who it was.

"Hurts don't it? Turning now will save you from this torment.", he said laughing a bit then kneeled down to her level. He touched her face and repeated 'sleep' to her. Within seconds she had dozed off asleep.

Maria raised her head up to see herself chained to a wall. Had she slept standing up? Her bruises and wounds still remained in their place. She looked around only to see utter darkness. Lights went through the room showing twenty soldiers, Rebels, and the Emperor and Vader standing on each side of the group. Maria's head began to throb as she tried to pull away from the chains. Pain still accompanied her if she dared to move wrong.

"Your own torture means nothing to you, so I will let you watch the slaughter of others until you submit."

Maria shook her head. No, this isn't right. She now decided the fate of these people. Vader grabbed the first rebel and put his saber to their throat. Her eyes widened. Palpatine smiled feeling her fear for these people. Vader sliced into the man's throat leaving him in a bloody heap. The next man was pulled from the crowd and cut down into pieces before he ever died. Tears formed in her eyes. Could she actually stand here and watch this? She could turn; it would only make her do things like this under her own will. 

"My dear, I can see this discomforts you. Let go of your hate and fear and these men will live to see their families. If not each one will die... because of you.", he said adding a touch of anger.

"I won't. If I do, I will be no better than you two are.", she said in tears.

Vader grabbed the next guy and gutted him like an animal then through him at her feet. She grasped then shook her head. He won't win this. Each one of those men were tortured right in front of her eyes. Maria wouldn't let her fear overpower her. Her guilt was killing her though. Each one died because of her. She pondered this again and again. Her chains were broken, and she was put in a dark cell with nothing more than the dim light coming in through the bar from lit room. She drew her legs closer to her and placed her arms around them. Could she hold up much longer? Twenty deaths hung over her like scavengers to a dead animal.

Maria calmed herself down letting her emotions remain neutral. She wondered what tomorrow held in store for her.

Everything was dark then images began to clear up. Maria stood in the center of an abandoned house. Spider webs along with a heavy layer of dust seemed to accent the house. Where was she? She began walking only to notice in the next room two shadows fighting. When Maria approached them, they seemed to begin an act like from a play. Maul stood at one end while she, Livia, stood at the other. Both of them were sparring like they always did. They played out the battle then disappeared. She turned and saw a huge barrier with water in it.

She grabbed a container and dipped it in for a drink. The water dried up to show the head of a man who died earlier. Maria gasped and stepped backward only to bump into another guy that had been stabbed to death. She tried to look away but was faced with every guy Vader killed.

"What do you want from me?", Maria cried out.

"You let Vader kill us.", one mad said gripping his head by the hair.

"There was nothing I could have done. I hated it that you all died."

"Then, join the dark side as you were suppose to and save more lives.", he said grinning.

"I can't do that. I won't.", Maria said trying to sound confided in her decision. They began to chant words such as 'betrayal', 'traitor', and 'murder'... She placed her hands on the side of her face and kneeled down. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't block the voices. 

Maria jolted awake in her cell. Her senses were numb form the past events and her wounds still throbbed and ached. She gently leaned her head back and closed her eyes tightly then reopened them. A creak from her door meant someone was with her. She was too tired to resist the guard picking her up and dragging her to her destination. Maria was taken to a room brightly lit with beds everywhere. Medical? 

"Lay her down there, please.", a voice in the room said. Maria was place upon a flat bed; a lady with heavy-framed glasses and gloves on began to work on her arm.

"What's going on?", Maria half-asleep and slurred.

"You look like you were attacked, sweetie; I'm here to patch you up.", the old lady said cheerfully.

"I was tortured.", Maria said flatly.

"Tortured!? You why would someone want to hurt you precious?", the nurse said completely shocked. How could she be shocked? She works for the Imperials! Maria noticed that in the time their conversation took place, the nurse or doctor had already finished both arms and legs. Very fast and good too.

"I don't know why someone would want to harm me. All my life I have been used, abused, kidnapped, hunted.... you name it; it's probably happen to me.", Maria said half lying. Like she was really going to tell this lady that 'Hey, I a Jedi who was tortured, so I could join the dark side and become one of the worst villains ever.'

"You're patched up dear." , she said and gave her a black jumpsuit (ironically the same one she wore all those years ago) to wear over her ghastly scars. Minutes later, guards came and escorted her to greet Palpatine once again. Before she could announce her presence, Palpatine spoke up.

"Sweet dreams last night?", he said mockingly. She wasn't going to answer knowing he would continue. 

"Your barriers are slowly weakening. You can't hold out for much longer.", he said turning around to meet her eyes. Maria felt her courage leave her. In some ways, he was right. She would give in. A door opened beside him and a dark cloaked warrior stood in the doorway. Her wore a dark mask, cloak and wore dark amour with red striping. He wasn't as tall as Vader but just as menacing.

"Kill her.", Palpatine said to the warrior. The dark one jumped past the Emperor and to her bringing a dagger down to meet her shoulder. She raised her hand up and caught his wrist holding the dagger. With them locked up, she placed one foot in his chest and pushed off back flipping away from him.

"I don't want to fight you, nor will I.", Maria said knowing it would do now good. He dashed to her and prepared to slash her open. She jumped back and brought up her foot to meet his face. He stumbled back then spin kicked her in the face. Maria stumbled back hitting the wall behind her and felt blood come from her mouth. Her anger was on a rise as she ran to him and jump kicked him in the chest. The warrior fell and started to get up. Maria stepped on his arms and sat on him pinning him down.

"I will not fight you.", she got up and grabbed his fallen dagger. He got up and turned to face her. He ran to her and she brought the dagger up, instinctively, to his stomach. Maria's anger was let out and she took the dagger and stabbed him repeatedly. The sound of the blade making contact with human flesh pleased her senses. Maria stopped to see herself covered in blood, his blood. She felt so relieved when the dark side entered her. She let all her hatred out and let it course through her body. A new awaking had started for her and all it took was one kill.

Three years later Livia sat meditating on the Imperial base of Endor. The construction of the second Death Star was on schedule, and she remained here to guard the shield generator. The sense of power and freedom surrounded her. A full Sith warrior, who had killed hundreds of races, enslaved thousands, and tortured the lives of millions, had more power than she could ever dream of. Maybe an exaggeration... maybe not. Livia remained feared throughout the galaxy. Only a few still were worse than she was... but not by much (aka Vader, the Emperor and so on...). 

She wore her black jumpsuit from the past but wore her hair in a high ponytail. Her saber hung at her right hip while a blaster was holstered on the left. She also carried her dagger, or small sword as it was called sometimes, in a holster on her right boot. A dark cloak draped over her shoulders and flapped in the gentle wind. The sun set was beautiful then again it always was no matter where you were.

News had traveled that Vader was looking for his Jedi son, Luke Skywalker. The Emperor had told her to transmit a code to the rebel base so he could lay in a trap for them. She was to catch the Jedi and bring him to Palpatine. Livia grinned thinking the rebellion will be over when the rebels figure out that they have been set up for a major trap. 

She stood up and placed her hand on her saber handle while letting the cool breeze hit her fair face. Soon, she could feel it. The rebels would be here very soon. A beep from her quarters announced that a message had arrived. She clicked on her computer to see Vader appear.

"You call me, my lord?", Livia asked not surprised to see the dark lord himself.

"You have your orders when dealing with Skywalker?", he asked plainly.

"Yes, I'm to engage him, bring him back here and then to the Emperor."

"Remember harm in the boy could result in your own death.", he said adding a touch of anger to his voice. Vader must not want his son damaged. Interesting emotion coming from him.

"Lord Vader, you have my word I will not harm the boy, but what shall I do if he becomes... hard to handle?" Vader didn't like exactly what she was asking but responded anyway.

"Then, restrain him, but keep him alive.", Vader said a little annoyed.

"As you wish.", she said logging out. Vader was fearful of her around his son. Why shouldn't he be? Livia smiled at this thought thinking it gave her a sense of power. Nighttime had finally set when Livia ended the conversation. She drummed her fingers on her desk. With little or nothing to do, Livia walked outside and explored the jungle a bit. The dense forest was easily cut down by her saber. She came to a small clearing and sat down. A beautiful night, she thought, that most people would take for granted. The hair on her neck was standing on as she felt an eerie presence near her. She got up quickly looking around for anything or anyone only to see a wave of mist past her and head west.

Livia sat back down feeling a little foolish for getting so jumpy. Something made her ponder back to her father. How she missed him so, even if he was a Jedi. The memories would last a lifetime but would be regrettably short. A few days. The time she knew him was for only a few days. Then, even after death he helped her. A tear formed in her eyes and ran down her cheek. Suddenly her hatred seemed unimportant and useless, and she felt like a tool. She had turned though, and there was no way to go back. 

She headed back entering her quarters and laid down. Busy day and rest called to her.

Morning hit, and she already got a message from Vader that the cargo ship had arrived. The trap was set. Time and patience was the only thing she was counting on at the moment. Livia got dressed in her usual gear and prepared a team to look for the rebels. She would scout out later and look for Skywalker.

Reports stacked a Wookiee high came in about the various things going on. Livia wondered how Imperial soldiers could be so incompetent in not being able to handle a few rebels. She was tense and decided to do some exercises. She ignited her blade and set up some driods for practice. Let the sparring begin! She began to block the moves of her sparring driod.

Nightfall hit, and Livia set out in search of Skywalker. She had been done sparring long before only to see it was evening. She set out through the jungle sensing for Skywalker through the force. After a mile or so, she came upon a village. People here? Then, she remembered from a data card about Ewoks that inhabited the planet. She narrowed in on Luke to find him and a woman speaking. His emotion was sad, and he left her walking off. He'll be alone. Good, she'll head him off and capture him. She ran a distance and climbed a tree looking and waiting for Luke.

Time past and his presence drew closer and closer. She jumped down, and in the heat of a surprise, she jumped kicked him squarely in the face. He fell back as she went to catch him and lay him down. Livia checked him then brought her blaster up. Good no mark. She sat down and waited for him to come to again. Did she really hit him that hard? He groaned and sat up a bit. She got up and stood over him pointing the blaster right at his forehead.

"About time you woke up. You'll be taken to the Emperor."

"I was heading there to begin with. Who are you?", he said and got up facing her. She let her blaster follow him till he reached full height then she grabbed his saber.

"No one to be trifled with that is all you need to know. Why would you want to see the Emperor?"

"I don't really want to see him; I want to help my father.", he replied looking at her. At the moment she noticed his gorgeous eyes. Help? Help Vader? How?

"Another arrogant Jedi mission, eh?", she said pushing him forward.

"No, I believe I can save him. Why do you show anger at me?"

"It's my job as a Sith to catch Jedi, and besides, my business in not your problem, boy, " she said feeling her anger rise, "My life has been hell and back. Besides, Vader, like me, can never be saved form our dark paths. So why even try?"

"Something tells me once you believed in hope.", he said still calm. He made no fuss about heading to the base.

"I did, if you must know, a long time ago. Not anymore. My soul has been ripped apart enough to last several lifetimes."

"I'm sorry.", he said and brought his head down a bit then looked up as if looking for something. He cared so much for a stranger. How can one be that way? She had been that way before. There was nothing for her. Not anymore.

"Don't feel pity for me Jedi. It'll cost you.", Livia warned. 

When they reached base, she brought Luke in, cuffed him, and then sent word to Vader. Luke leaned against the railing peering out into the distance. She still kept her blaster ready then thought it was not needed. She holstered it and studied him. They both were the same height; he had sandy blond hair, hint of a tan and blue eyes. He was built but nowhere near the size of Vader.

"Why?", he asked not speaking to anyone really.

"Why what?"

"Why'd you turn? What happened to you that could be bad enough to make you turn?", Luke asked and turned around to face her.

She stared at the ground, "Years and years of built on hatred and betrayal caused it. My life is complicated. Why do you care? Your a Jedi about to be fed to the Emperor, and all you can think of to do is ask trivia questions."

"Don't you see what kind of justice Palpatine will bring if the Imperials win?", he stated.

"Let me ask you something. Does justice involve freezing someone because they were falsely accused? Or, the Jedi running around acting like their doing right, but how do they know they're doing right? What is right?", she went off on a tangent feeling her anger rise to numerous heights.

"I really don--" He was cut off by the entrance of Vader. Vader walked in and looked at her a moment.

"He's here, Lord Vader."

"Good." He went to Luke and began to talk to him before they left. She didn't stay for the gathering and headed to the shuttle. Minutes later they all were on board and headed to the second Death Star.

Luke stood watching the ships outside fighting for their life while the Emperor watched him with great interest. Livia remained against a wall waiting. None of this really dealt with her, but it was fun to watch another Sith be made. Somehow her turning was a lot more painful. Like her life in general. She could sense Luke's emotions. Fear. He had a strong fear for family and friends. Luke had a frantic look on his face as if he was going to collapse right then and there. Vader stood close to Palpatine as if sensing something that wasn't there.

Luke quickly called his saber to him and was going to strike Palpatine down. Vader inter vied. His anger had gotten the best of him. Vader and him fought a while. Livia went and stood by Palpatine.

"He will join us, my child, and like you he will be mine.", he said chuckling softly.

For some reason that phrase struck a nerve. Her anger rose. Livia left his side and walked down the steps. Something wasn't right about this picture. Things seemed to fit closely with her past experiences. A strong wave of anger rose in Luke. Had he turned? She ran over to see Vader on the ground with Luke towering over him. Palpatine chuckled.

"Good, good now strike him down with all of your hate...", the Emperor said to Luke. The rest of Palpatine words were drowned out by Livia'svision from a previous time. Those words were said when she was asked to kill Qui-Gon. No, Luke couldn't do that.

Luke disignited his blade and threw his saber aside. He won't. She sighed. All the events seemed way too familiar and were making her feel very uncomfortable. Inside her stomach felt sick, and she felt herself get pale. The Emperor raised his hands up and sent lighting through the Jedi's body. Luke yelled in pain. Livia eyes widened in horror. The whole thing was a repeat of her life. She was about to break down then and there almost feeling Luke's pain.

Livia felt her body start to move then run to tackle Palpatine. She pinned him down and drew out her saber.

"This ends now.", she said not even recognizing her own voice. Palpatine quickly grabbed her throat and let loose electrical charges into her. She flew backwards and hit the ground sliding. Pain. Throughout her body nothing but endless pain. The Emperor stood above her.

"Treacherous girl!", he yelled and sent more lighting through her. She let out a scream before feeling relief. What the...? Vader now had Palpatine over his head and threw him down the ventilation shaft. Vader saved her. Saved her and Luke. Livia couldn't move, nor did she want to. She could barely see Luke crouched over Vader. Vader was dying. A slight shutter went through the station. The rebels were successful. She got up regardless of what her body said and went to Luke.

"Please help me.", he pleaded to her. She placed one arm of Vader's on her shoulder while Luke did the same. Together they would get out of here. 

They reached the hanger. Vader was way too heavy even for two people! She let go and went to get a ship ready leaving Luke alone with his father for one moment longer. Minutes later with no time to spare, all was aboard and they took off back to Endor.

Once safe she commented, "I'm sorry, Luke."

"For what?", he asked and looked at her.

"I know how you felt. When your father died and choosing between saving him or killing him. Palpatine tried the same thing on me. I knew my father for only a few days.", Livia said almost in tears. She held them back though.

"I would like to hear your tale sometime.", he said smiling.

"Maybe one day I will tell you."

They landed on Endor. There was a celebration for a job well done. Livia didn't care to go and remained outside the festivities. Her life was once corrupt then she found a hope, her father. When he died, she died, too, along with her hope of a normal life. She awoke to peace that was quickly taken away and replaced with more corruption. What was she to do now? She sat on a log looking up at the stars. Somewhere is hope for me. 

A gentle touch to her shoulder made her jump. Luke smiled at her and sat down beside her gazing at the same stars.

"You're missing out on a party.", he commented cheerfully.

"A party that I don't belong to.", Livia said dryly.

"The Emperor is dead. You're free of the dark side. You should try to make a new in the New Republic."

"The New Republic? Luke, I don't have anything of a life to start a new.", she said frustrated.

"Be one of the new Jedi Knights. There's so few of us. Only me, you and my sister, Leia; there could be others, but it will take some time to find them. Besides there maybe some things you know about the force that I don't."

"I'm no Jedi. Far from it in fact."

"What you did back there is not what a Sith would have done." He was right. There was nothing holding her back. Her past crimes would haunt her for all her life, but she would have to get over it and make up for them.

"Yes, not now. What I did in the past is unforgivable, I'll need some time to think.", she abruptly got up, as did Luke. "I need to come to my senses, Luke; I'll return when I can."

"When will I see you again?", he said not wanting her to go. He was also very confused.

"I don't know, but if history repeats it self, you'll see me." She ran off. Luke called out to her to ask one final question.

"What's your name?"

"Maria.", she called back and darted out of sight through the jungle's darkness.

End of Part 3.

Please read and review. If this goes good, I'll put up the other parts. Please any questions or comments contact me through e-mail titling it "FanFic". Thanks.


	4. Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, nor am I making anything from this besides... it's just for fun! :-)

Warnings: A few minor swear words and minor violence. (It will get worse later on... not much though) 

PG-13 (Also, like the others, there are some grammer mistakes. So get over it! J/K)

Story: Maria deals with someone in her past. Last part of the four part series. 

About a year after ROTJ....

Humans have always made a strive for perfection, physically and emotionally. Emotional traumas sometimes leave deep scars in the ones who are effected, but these traumas can leave someone stronger, able to handle anything that happens to them. When these scars are not excepted, the results can leave one striving for destruction and revenge, almost to a dangerous point....

Daughter of a Jedi:

Revelation

'Another beautiful sunrise for me to see.', Maria thought as she gazed at the suns rising over the desert sands. The cool dry air began to become slightly warmer as the golden warmth of the suns' rays peeked over the gentle hills. She remained standing letting the course breeze move her long, dark flowing hair around. Her dark suit, that still carried her most trusted weapon, a lightsaber, absorbed the heat from the suns' rays. Maria's once fair skin had become a shade paler with the hint of dark circles around her crystal blue eyes.

Only a year ago, she was tricked into being a tool for the dark side. Maria hated her crimes and could still hear Palpatine praising her for her wicked deeds. Each night for the past year, Maria would dream about those she wronged in the past. The screams of those who suffered burn in her ears causing her to scream out an apology in the dead of night. The twisted faces of the people was burned in her memory and flashed before her eyes like a series of movies. Terrible, Terrible nightmares that would never cease. She was still tempted by the dark side. It would call to her saying 'you belonged with the dark side', 'a sith can never change', and 'you can rule the galaxy... just like Palpatine almost did.'

Maria bent down and grabbed a handful of hot sand. She opened her hand and let the sand go seeing it twirl and twist with the wind. Regret and despair were the only things she knew. Her last bit of hope was gone forever, and Maria often wondered why she even remained alive. Someone has hope in you; Luke does. The crazy Jedi she had caught that night understood her feelings deep down. Maria shrugged; if he knew what she had really done, then he wouldn't help her. The details of her past lay scattered to him. He knew a few things about her but was naive to the rest. Raised in a cold, unfeeling environment, she never knew how to share her feelings or how to show true kindness after years and years of darkness. Maria gazed upon the stars seeing them almost gone. The depths of space were like her life, that the dark side left, with speckles of hope like shining stars. She still carried her darkness, yet it was contained, in hope that it would never re-surface again. 

One of the Tatooine suns was completely over the rolling hills. Her thoughts began to dwell back to Handora and her father. Qui-Gon had been a guided light helping her find her way out of darkness, but now he was gone from existence. Her hope destroyed.

The increasing heat made Maria head back to her shelter or rather her ship. She sometimes pondered whether or not to call Luke and talk to him. Maybe even start a new life in his 'New Republic'. Even though she left no one alive to testify against her, the blood of thousands still remained on her hands. She would never be excepted. When she reached her ship, thirst gripped her, and Maria decided that a trip into the city would be in order. Maria took what credits she had and headed into Mos Eisley. 

Aliens of all sorts made their way through the crowds. Maria headed down to a nearby bar that she occasionally went to when she wanted to get a little buzzed. There was the same light, upbeat jazz music that played in a nearby corner as Maria took a seat at the bar. She ordered a light Corellian Ale, her favorite, and drank it straight from the bottle. The thoughts of a nearby alien caught her attention; he had fair, weathered skin, probably from the harsh weather, with whitish blonde hair. She could sense his approval, as he looked her over. Maria shook her head and continued to keep her deadpan stare forward. The guy stepped over and sat beside her; she continued to still not face him.

"Buy the lady a drink?", he said in a smooth sly voice. Maria stared without responding then sipped her drink.

"In case you can't tell, I already have a drink in my hands.", Maria answered in a dark sarcastic tone. He was taken back but not defeated.

"You know back where I'm from a precious jewel like you would be worth a lot.", he said inching closer. Maria moved her hand to her saber handle and turned to face him.

"Keep talking pretty boy, and you'll be minus your jewels.", she said dangerously with a smile. He saw the saber and raised an eyebrow. He wasn't convinced she was a Jedi. Maria had wished she hadn't read part of his disgusting mind.

"Feisty. I love that in a woman.", he said smiling deviously. He just wasn't taking the hint. Maria reached out with the force and gently lifted him high in the air. His eyes widen at his sudden levitation just before she threw him into an open booth. Blasters went up. Maria took one sip of her ale and gazed around the room.

"He didn't take the hint.", Maria said smiling. Music and other bits of conversation started up again. She paid the bartender for the drink and mess then headed out the door. Men sometimes could make her madder than Palpatine ever could. At least, he never had the audacity to pull stunts of that kind around her. A familiar presence touched her in the force. She spun around to see Luke wearing his dark clothes as before with his arms folded across his chest. He carried the same warm smile he did before. She walked to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight, friendly hug. He chuckled a bit.

"Bar trouble?", he asked grinning.

"More like problems with men.", Maria said shaking her head a bit then continued, "Long time no see. How has things been going Luke?", she asked with a bright smile on her usually stern face.

"The slow pace of a new government forming has been driving Leia and I up the wall. I came here in hopes to find you. Have you considered joining me in the Jedi Crusades?"

"How did you know I would be here? Well, anyways that's not important. I have Luke." Maria paused letting her expression drop back to a slight frown. "Luke, the dark side is still with me; I don't know if I could control it in an extreme situation."

"Maria, let go of your fear of turning."

"It's not fear. It's regret. Regret that I ever committed those crimes, then fear that I will return to my old ways.", she said looking off in the distance. She felt Luke's reassurance through the force.

"Tell me.", he stated plainly. Maria looked into his blue eyes.

"I'll tell you but lets walk too.", she said and began heading out of the city. Luke followed. "When I was under the rule of Palpatine, I would strike at neutral planets and cities in hopes of convincing them to join the Imperials. The hardest place I hit was the planet Handora. I took troops in and raided the villages bringing everyone out of hiding." Luke nodded and listened intently as she continued. "I took the old and weak and sent my troops out to impale each one then surround the city with the blood corpuses. The young teenager girls were to be raped then brutally murdered for their families to watch.", Maria said, as her tone grew darker and darker with each sentence. "I had the young men tortured and crucified for all to see. The rest were sold into slavery."

Maria sensed Luke's conflicting emotions, but his face revealed complete calmness to the information he just heard. He felt a deep pity for her, and then as they continued to walk, he stopped them outside of the city.

"I now understand why you carry such a heavy burden. Maria, hear what I have to say; you can't change the deeds you did in the past, but you can make yourself a new future. Start a new life as a Jedi Master training potential students the ways of the force. Give yourself a chance to live a life; a life your father wanted you to have.", he said placing a hand on her shoulder. She moved her hand and placed it atop his. Maria thought about this. 

"Your ship or mine? Please yours. I have nothing in mine.", she said smiling. Luke lifted his hand and placed it behind his back then began to lead on with Maria following. They reached the hanger. Maria saw the most cluttered junk-pile of a ship.

"I see why the dark side isn't a big problem for you Luke if you came in that thing.", Maria said raising a questionable eyebrow in Luke's direction.

"You'd be right, but it isn't mine. It's my friends.", he said as he ascended the ramp. Maria shrugged then got aboard as well. The inside looked about as trashed as the outside. Luke disappeared around a corner. Maria sat down and propped her feet up. She felt a shudder as they took off. Luke reappeared and sat across from her. She quickly moved her feet and leaned forward a bit. Maria opened her mouth as if to speak until a new character rounded the corner. He had a slight tan with green eyes and disheveled brown hair. His dark pants, vest and light colored shirt seemed a bit beat up. He looked at the both of them with a roughish smile. He's defiantly a Corellian.

"Well, Luke we're back in hyperspace. This the 'friend' you mentioned back on Endor.", the man asked. She could sense his deep curiosity about her but also a bit concerned. 

"Yes, Han, this is Maria. She's a soon-to-be Jedi of the New Republic.", Luke said. 

"I think your going to have a hard time handling her, kid; she looks like she could take on a whole troop of Imperials.", Han mentioned eyeing her. Maria smiled and sensed Luke's embarrassment, which was cleverly hidden on his face. Han's feeling concerned her. He kept feeling flickers of fear and then concern with Luke. Han turned to her and nodded, "How did you and Luke first meet?", he asked.

"I was sent to capture him.", Maria said a bit too happily. Han's face remained neutral if not a bit comical but deep down he still worried.

"She caught me then later on saved me from almost being fried by the Emperor.", Luke put in. Immediately Han's emotion changed. 

"Interesting first date.", Han said. For a while no one spoke. Han had returned to the front of the ship leaving Luke and Maria alone.

"What did you think of me the first time we met?", Luke said with a slight smile. Maria returned his smile and leaned back a bit.

"I thought you were completely nuts. No one I knew would willingly go to the Emperor, but when I thought about it, I probably would have done the same thing to save my father as you did. Especially if I would have had the chance to get to know him better.", she responded. Luke seemed upset at first then it quickly sided and turned into a curious sadness.

"How long did you know him?", he asked.

"I only knew him for a few days.", Maria responded sadly. She could sense his confusion and began her sad tale. Like a child, Luke hung on every word she said showing more and more curiosity. When Maria finished, Luke leaned back in his chair amazed. 

"After all that, you still managed to survive Palpatine's tricks and ploys.", Luke said very impressed. They told stories for a while till Han strutted in and sat beside Luke.

"I heard you two talking about old stories and thought I bring one I heard from a crazy survivor on Endor. This guy claims that he witnessed a whole squad of troops attack the cities of this planet. It was lead by a dark Jedi or something. Anyways, he babbles on about the gore details and he brings up a name, Livia."

At that moment, Maria felt her heart skip a bit. Her expression remained neutral but inside, she was fearful of what he might say.

"Any of you two heard of such?", Han finished gazing at the two. Luke shrugged not knowing.

"Yeah, I've heard of her. She went on rampages destroying everything in sight. Her brutality was known throughout the galaxy, but it was quickly hushed when actually brought up. She was revered as 'Livia the Conquer', 'Livia the Destroyer', and 'Livia: Bitch of the Empire'.", Maria said bring her gaze down from the two. 

"How do you know?", Han asked concern and curiously.

"Because,", Maria began then replied in a slightly darker tone, "'Livia' is the name I took while I was under the influence of the dark side." Again her statement was met by the silence and slight rise in fear from Han.

"I can't change what happen. I can't wash the blood, of those people I've killed, off my hands, but I hope to prevent that from happening again. Amend my ways."

"And, you will.", Luke added confidently. Oh, Luke how I wished I had your confidence.

There seemed to be an endless stone walkway that Maria was stepping on as she walked through a beautiful garden. She was dressed in a silky white tunic that left a slit in one side. The sky was completely clear of clouds and the air smelled fresher than ever before. Maria's footsteps softly touched the ground making it feel as if she was floating, light-headed and at peace with the galaxy.

She walked a ways till she reached a lake so clear the smooth bottom rocks could be seen easily from those peering in. Maria looked into the lake to see a faint reflection of herself. She sat next to it and touched the water seeing the ripples form from her delicate touch. When the ripples stopped, Maria saw another face in the water. Her past self with hair tied back and dark suit on with Palpatine behind her directing her course. Maria moved her hand over to cover the face. A hand from the depths of the clear water reached out and grabbed her wrist. Her mouth moved to form a scream but no a sound came out. Her past self pulled its way out of the water and to the shore still holding her wrist.

"What do you want?", Maria asked staring into her own eyes of her darker side.

"I want for you to quit denying what and who you are. Come back to the dark side. The light side will destroy by making you weak, venerable. You can't hide in the light for long. Soon, you'll return to the shadows.", Livia commented smiling evilly at her lighter self. Maria yanked her wrist away.

"I shall never fall prey to the dark side.", Maria commented dryly. Livia shook her head still keeping a devilish grin across her lips.

"If only you would have," Livia began just as Maria felt a saber go through her chest then turning to see a dark figure behind her, "then maybe you wouldn't be dying now." Maria tumbled to the ground clutching her chest. She looked up to see a female warrior with piercing emerald eyes stare down at her. Maria saw the figure lift up her saber and slash downward towards Maria's throat....

Maria startled awake as beads of sweat formed on her forehead and her breath short. Her hands went instantly to her heart then to her throat. Nothing damaged. Just a nightmare. There was something different about it though. A sense of pure hatred was felt when the figure had loomed over her. Who was that? Could this be a vision? Confusion led Maria to be shaken up badly. 

She was alone in a bunker. Probably dozed off and was put here. Maria got to a sitting position and gently rubbed her face. After a few minutes, Maria still felt shaken up; everything in the vision or dream was so clear. The smells were incredible along with the details of everything. She caught her breath and headed back to the main part of the ship. Han was nowhere in sight, and Luke sat meditating in the middle of the room. Luke sensed her there and opened his eyes and greeted her with a friendly smile.

"Nice nap?", he asked rather chipper.

"Disturbing really.", she answered sitting down in the nearby table. "I think it might have been a vision, but I have no idea of what."

"What was it about?", Luke asked more serious than before.

"An unknown face wants me dead. She has a strong feeling of pure hatred towards me. I have no idea who or what the reason may be. All I know is that they had emerald green eyes that showed through their dark suit." A slight shudder and beep interrupted their conversation. They had arrived at Coruscant.

The landing troops escort, Han, Luke and Maria out of the hanger and into the taller buildings of the city. Eeriness fell on Maria as she entered the building; no one seemed to fear her, but she did not want to be discovered. Han broke off halfway while Luke remained with her. He took her to a room that was beside his.

"Hope this will be comfortable.", Luke mentioned as Maria gazed upon the room. It had a huge balcony near the back of the room with long drapes flowing over it. The bed was parallel to it with the refresher across from both. Maria smiled and thanked Luke for the kindness. He left, and she piled up in bed staring at the ceiling. No wonder she was so tired; it was past midnight, in standard time. She folded her arms behind her head and rested her eyes. Her nerves were still a little on end, so Maria called upon the force to relax her. Finally, she drifted off to sleep.

Darkness loomed over then was quickly cleared as Maria got her bearings. She was in a forest with trees towering as high as most buildings she'd seen in Coruscant. The air was crisp and clean and she breathed in deeply. This dream started off like the other. Again, Maria was dressed in white silky tunic with a high slit. Voice could be heard through the stillness, and Maria followed the sound. She entered a village with houses lining each side and with a fountain at the city's center.

Maria slowly walked around gazing upon the houses. They look abandoned. She reached the fountain and placed her hand under the cool water. She pulled her hand away to see the water streaked with blood then turn into blood altogether. Maria's eyes widen as she heard the voices of people's screams. The screams became unbearable, and Maria placed her hands over her ears.

Everywhere she looked bodies of those who had been murdered began to pile up. She took a few steps back to run into a line of impaled people. She grasped then slowly stepped back from them. Their once twisted faces now turn to face her with their eyes glowing black with pure hatred. They chanted 'murder' over and over again. Maria ran only to be caught by a guy with a knife through his head and a sharpen stick in his side. He stared at Maria with the same dark empty eyes as the others.

"Livia, you can't escape this. None of can rest because of you. I was trying to save my family.", he said with each word feeling like acid on her skin. Others like him joined in the chants and brought up how they had died. Maria pushed through the crowd and ran out of the village to a small grove. There was a calm, peacefulness over the waters. She cupped her hands and drew some water from it. As she was about to drink, Maria noticed blood drip onto her white tunic. She threw the water down and noticed her hand bleeding. A small black bug began to eat the skin and slowly surface to the top hand. Maria frantically tried to pick it off only to have more began eating away at her flesh.

She rinsed her hand off and pulled it back up to see that the flesh on her hand was gone only leaving the bloody bones. Maria clutched her chest to feel more of those bugs eating away leaving her with an open wound. A scream was let out...

Maria jolted awake. The dream was intense but more was wrong. There was strong disturbance in the force. Thousands of voices all cried at the same instant followed by the pure hatred of one. Maria got up from bed and headed to her door. The second she opened it Luke opened his door. They looked at each if started that both of them had awakened at the same time.

"Luke, did you feel that?', Maria asked not knowing what to say. 

"Something has happened. Something devastating. Just like on Aldeeran...", he began then stopped. Both of them stood confused until they decided to go and see what had happened. They walked to the hanger, both fully dressed now, and headed to their ships. Maria borrowed an X-wing while Luke took his. Both took off and radioed for a plan.

"Where do we go?", Luke asked.

"Handora.", Maria said knowing the answer. It had to be. With her vision and this disturbance it all made sense. Both of them set their courses and jumped into hyperspace.

"Ever been here before, Luke?", Maria asked through the com.

"Surprisingly, I haven't.", he answered back and Maria shook her head. He really needed to get out more. She was about to speak up again when alarms went off. What the...? Her ship engines began to fail around her. The power was failing around her. She was again crashing. Luke's voice came on sounding concerned, "Maria, what's wrong?"

"Everything is failing! I'm crashing; how does your system read?", Maria said frantically.

"Ev-evrything... lock....can...you....read...", he voice crackled through the com. She tried to work with it but with no use. A wave a fear could be felt from Luke followed by pure anger. From him? No, it was elsewhere. Through the force she tried to stabilize the ship. The planet loomed closer, which left Maria with no choice. She strapped herself in and pressed the ejection seat. The lid flew off, but was caught by the hinges. As she was thrown into the air, her head came in contact with it. Unconsciousness swept through her mind as she floated down to the dense forest below.

Luke saw Maria's ship going down feeling his stomach tighten. She can't be dead. Alarms went off in his ship as well. Hers and now his ship was going down too. He received a message from her then responded only to find the other end blank. His ship hit sliding through some trees and finally stopping. He touched his forehead to feel warm blood run down the side of his head. He was alive. He popped the hatch open and looked around. 

Deep forest seem to last a ways just like an endless desert. Luke jumped down. Through the force he tried to contact Maria. No answer. Something seemed to be blocking his connection with Maria. A powerful presence is here. 'Maria!', he called once again through the force. She could be unconscious, but why can't he feel her presence?

Maria slowly came to conscious only to be hit with a wave of nausea and pain in her side. She undid the restraints from her ejected seat and rolled over. Pain began to throb through her side when she finally managed to get up. Where I am? Oh yeah, Handora. Her curiousness turned into dread. Where's Luke? Did he crash too? She reached out through the force and tried to reach him beckoning his name. No answer. She couldn't feel his presence at all.

Maria could feel darkness wrapping up around her like a blanket. A deep cold presence was all around her. She wrapped her arms around her and felt something sharp in her side. A thin piece of wood was lodge deep in her side. Maria pulled it out wincing at the pain. Her hand immediately went to the place to keep it from bleeding. She would have to find Luke then find whatever wants her here.

Something seemed to call to Maria. Luke? No, this presence is much darker. Maria followed the silent voice till she reached a village. Ruins and ashes filled the empty streets. Once tall buildings looked as if they caved in. She walked a ways into the city until she heard the soft sound of whispers. Maria looked around to see no one around. Whispers started again but grew louder and louder till the sound became high pitched screaming. She winced at the horrible sound and placed her hands over her ears.

Everything ceased. Maria looked around to still see the empty city with no one around. She moved her hands away from her ears then back to her side. A pool of blood now surrounded her. Through the cool temperature the blood began to boil on the stone sidewalk then formed faces. Their mouths gaped open as if to scream in terror. Maria ran from the sight only to be confronted with faces of more people she killed. Maria closed her eyes tightly while letting herself drop to her knees. 

She looked and got up only no one was there. Was she hallucinating? No everything seemed so real. A small pain in her back interrupted her thought. She moved her hand to her back to find a small dart. Immediately she felt sick and very tired. Without her knowledge her legs gave out. Maria rolled over to face the gray sky. A darkly cloaked figure loomed over her. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was the figure's emerald colored eyes staring down at her with pure hatred.

Utter darkness surrounded her when Maria finally came to. Chains were around her wrist, ankles and neck; Maria fiddled with the chains for a while then gave up. The dart that hit her pumped her full of something that knocked her out and weakened her grip on the force. She could no longer feel the earthly presence of the creatures on the planet; she felt lost. 

A small pain shot through Maria's side. The wound itself was getting worse, and here she is with no way of healing it. Someone took some time to plan this trip and bring her to this cell. Whoever it was would surely turn up. 

A dim light showed through her cell, which wasn't so small now. Footsteps approached her. Two built men came in followed closely by the figure that caught her earlier. The men came to both sides of her and undid her restraints. The cloaked figured followed their moves closely then with one swift hand motion they began to drag her out of her cell. Pain, fatigue and the overwhelming presence of drugs in her body kept her from resisting. Hallways later they entered a huge room. Towards the back was a huge window with a gorgeous view of a waterfall below. Adjacent to that was a control panel lit with monitors showing distinct places on Handora. She was moved to a wall where more chains were. Her wrist and ankles were chained up which left her standing facing the dark figure once again.

Again, without words, the figure motioned for the guards to leave. Maria watched the men leave then focused on the darkly dressed one. The figure took a gloved hand and removed the hood of her cloak to reveal a younger woman. No more than 19 or 20 years of age. She had a dark tan with very short reddish/ blonde hair (more like a boy's haircut but it looked fine on her). She stood shorter than Maria but wore almost the same dark suit as she did. 

Maria then noticed the woman only had a glove on one hand, which reached, to her elbow. A saber hung from the girl's belt along with Maria's. She then noticed the eyes of the girl. Green. Emerald green eyes just like her vision. Neither one spoke.

"Why am I here?", Maria asked breaking the eerie silence.

"You are here because I brought you here.", the woman said with a soft alto voice. Brought? She wasn't brought here. Or was she? She could think straight; everything was jumbled up in her mind and she wasn't able to sense her foe. 

"I came here with a companion. Where is he?", Maria asked.

"He's... around. He's not the issue here. I brought you here for a reason. All my life I looked for the chance to kill you for what you did.", the figure said rather calmly. Maria was clueless. What had she done? Maria then pondered to Luke. Her fear rose as she thought of what she meant by 'He's around.'.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. What did I do to ruin your life?", Maria replied. 

"Two years ago you came to Handora," she began as she paced in front of Maria slowly at first then getting faster as she spoke, "your soldiers raided our villages. Everyone in my family gone! Dead! Because of what you did, I endured more pain than any one person should! Because of you, I lost the only family I ever had!", she yelled as she stopped and brought her face close to Maria's. The girl pulled back and folded her arms across her chest.

Maria felt horrible, physically and emotionally. Someone she wronged stayed alive and had to go through the pain and torment. She was a lose for words.

"There's a lot I did in the past that I regret. I'm sorry you had to go through and endure that.", Maria said still staring into the girl's green eyes. The woman looked unconvinced by Maria's apology. She turned around then brought her gloved hand up to clutch Maria's throat. Maria gasped.

"That was the saddest excuse for an apology. I won't let you live for this.", the green eyed woman said dangerously. Her grip got tighter and tighter around Maria's throat until she though her neck would break. Maria let a much-needed breath in when the figure let her throat go.

"Killing me will do you no good. It won't take the pain away, nor will it bring your family back.", Maria croaked. 

"That's funny coming from a bloodthirsty killer."

Maria started to get a little irritated, "I don't deny what I did to you, nor will I ever try too. I'm not a killer anymore. I'm a respected knight of the New Republic looking for whatever caused the disturbances in the force."

The figure smile wickedly as she stared at Maria, "I, Eve, caused those disturbances. That's how I brought you here." Maria's eyes widened in horror. She killed all those lives!? Eve looked please sensing Maria's distress and fear.

"Just to bring me here?", Maria asked aloud. Her stomach sank and she felt dizzy again. Did she kill Luke? As if hearing Maria's thought, Eve answered, "He's alive... for now. I have no reason to hurt him unless you provide me with one." She would have to comply.... for Luke. Eve unclipped her saber from her belt and ignited the blue blade. 

"A long time ago you... altered a part of me. I shall now do the same to you.", Eve said pulling her glove off her right hand. Her whole hand and half of her forearm was made of a metal machine skeleton. Wire and gears moved as she moved her fingers. Maria now remembered who she was...

Livia sat in the back of her ship waiting for Handora to show up on screen. It was her monthly visit to Handora so she could sack the villages and just cause hell. Her along with thousands of troops prepared for a small massacre. A beep warned her that Handora was in sight.

They landed and she walked into the nearest village. People of all kinds grasped and stood back as the Imperials made their way through.

"Citizens of Palpatine's future empire, lend me your ears. Turn over your planet and government to the Emperor or watch your planet and government fall by him.", Livia yelled. A tall thin man came up to her giving a small bow then faced her eye to eye.

"Please, this territory is in the--", the man was interrupted by a force choke. Livia knew what he was going to say and didn't like it. She let him go of his invisible choke then ignited her crimson blade cutting him from shoulder diagonally to his pelvis. His body collapsed at her feet. Livia inverted her saber and stabbed the stone walkway signaling her soldiers to raid the city.

"Check all the homes! I don't want anyone to be hiding.", Livia said watching the brutal events unfold. What seemed like hours was only minutes when silence hit the village. People were lined up to be in transports. Most would be sold in the slave market; however, others would be tortured and killed elsewhere. Livia had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind as she fingered the trigger button on her now disignited saber.

Livia's senses began to warn her of something; she turned to see a girl, no more than 16 or 17 sprinting towards her with her fallen dagger in the teen's hands. Livia outraged spin kicked the young girl squarely in the face bring her abruptly to the ground. Livia kicked the dagger away and placed the saber to the girl's throat.

"You're very brave to attempt something like that, but also stupid for not doing the job of killing me. Trying to a hero?", Livia asked mockingly to the girl who eyed the saber with terror in her eyes. Livia took her saber and moved it slowly from the girl's throat and to her right arm. Livia slashed down severing the limb halfway between the wrist and elbow. The girl let out a scream and grabbed the nub.

Livia nodded for two of her soldiers to get over to the girl. She gave them orders to fix the teen's arm by replacing the limb with an obvious mechanical arm. Before they started the job, Livia crouched down to the girl sensing her deep fear and hatred. With the force, Livia called her dagger to her and craved something in the girl's right arm. It was a Sith/Imperial symbol Livia had come up with and used to associate with her. The girl let out a croaked scream followed by soft crying and whimpering. By the time the sun had set, Livia had gone back to the ship just so she didn't have to hear the girl yell and scream as her new hand was being put on her...

Maria now stood facing the teenager she hurt a long time ago. Oh by the gods she was cursed! Eve brought her saber up to cut Maria's hand off as well. Through the force Maria called her saber to her and cut her arm free before it was diced off. With saber in hand, Maria was totally free from the chains and now stood to the side of Eve. Eve dashed to Maria intending on cutting Maria in half. Maria blocked the move only to be surprised by how much power was in it.

Eve frustrated kicked Maria hard in the side the brought her blade up to stab Maria. Maria blocked after a small stumble from the kick and crouched down fast to sweep Eve. Eve jumped the sweep and swung her saber downwards. Maria rolled back to avoid the slash and jumped to her feet. Each of her moves was becoming more and more sluggish. Eve seemed to gain more energy as the battle raged on. With the aid of the force, Maria flip/twisted over Eve and kicked her in the back. Eve, startled by the move, slammed forward the came back swinging her saber as fast and hard as possible.

Maria blocked and blocked. Dizziness swept her causing her to receive a hard kick in the ribs. Her saber was flung across the floor. Eve brought her blue blade down and slashed at Maria's unguarded legs. Maria winced at the new pain. She called her saber to her in time to meet Eve's saber before it sliced her head off. Maria called upon the force to throw Eve across the room. Maria needed space. The closed in battles would kill her; she didn't have the energy to compete with Eve. Too many drugs and wounds dulled her senses. Maria was in trouble. Eve dashed at Maria with high speed. Eve smacked into Maria and ran both of them into the huge window. Both fell with Maria landing hard on her back on broken shards and Eve a few feet away.

Both warriors got up and prepared to battle on the narrow catwalk. Eve charged at Maria pushing her back farther and farther away. Fatigue was getting stronger. Maria couldn't hold out much longer. Eve struck a move at Maria's head. Maria moved her blade up high to block it only to leave her stomach unguarded. A scene of her father fighting Maul flashed before her eyes. She had made his same move; the one move that cost him his life. Eve turned around, inverted her saber and stabbed Maria in the stomach. Maria let go of her saber and clutched her wound. She fell backwards, almost falling off the catwalk, and stared at Eve.

"You won't live through this one. As you had mentioned before, I should have killed you when I had the chance.", Eve smiled and brought her blade up to Maria's throat. Maria looked at Eve's deep green eyes and then without a moments notice kicked Eve in the shins causing her to lose balance. Eve hit the walk and grappled the side catwalk to stay on. Maria had an idea to leave her to die, but it didn't seem right. Eve slipped and within a second Maria was there to grab her wrist before she plummeted to a watery grave below. Eve was shocked at seeing herself alive by the one person she wanted to kill.

"Pull yourself up Eve.", Maria said offering her other hand. Eve shook her head.

"I tried to kill you! Are you completely nuts?"

Maria felt worse. It was getting harder for her to breathe. What color that was left in Maria's face was slowly draining.

"Eve, listen to me; you can be saved from this damned life. Join me. Let me train you in the Jedi arts. We can keep something like this from ever happening again.", Maria said almost in a whisper.

Eve looked as if she was going to cry. All this time her hand was slipping away. Maria lost her grip. She watched the young warrior fall down to the rough waterfall below. She had to save her. Maria dove in after her feeling the force call to her.

Eve gasped for a breath as she reached the dry shores. Her limbs were sore from swimming against the falls. She collapsed on the land letting herself breath a sigh of relief. Eve felt a presence nearby. Maria? Why would she dive after her? Maria's words had confused Eve. Could her days of sacking villages truly be over? Training? Everything was not making sense, and all her past experiences with revenge against her enemy seemed useless. The dark side. Eve had fallen prey to the dark side. Her father had mentioned it in his journal.

Eve got up and wandered around to see Maria's body washed up on shore. Her skin was paler than it was when they were fighting. She wasn't dead, but her life was slipping away. Eve looked at the murder that killed her family. This woman risked her life to save her. Maybe she has changed. Eve shrugged; her anger was never directly towards Maria. She blamed herself for not being able to help her family. Something inside her told her that the murder was dead and that this woman came to help her. She placed her hand over Maria's forehead. Long ago she learned how to do basic healing. Through the force she healed Maria enough so she could safely bring her back to her fortress.

Eve laid Maria down on a bunker and went down to the lower levels of her fortress. Before she caught Maria, they had found a man wandering around looking for her. That's how she knew she had found Livia or Maria as he called her. He was locked in one of the cells after she had caught Maria. Maria mentioned a 'companion'. Could he be it?

She typed in a code, and the door slide open. The guy was in the middle of the air meditating. When he sensed her presence, he lowered himself down and got up. His faced carried a look of concern.

"You traveled with Maria?", she asked in a stern tone.

"Where is she?", he asked focusing his blue eyes on her green ones. She walked out and let him follow her out. They arrived to the bunker. The guy dashed to Maria checking on her.

"She's almost dead. I can only keep her alive for a short time.", Maria said keeping her tone neutral.

"If we can get her to a medical center, then she'll have a chance. Do you have a ship?", he asked her.

Eve nodded. The man gently picked up Maria and they headed down to the hanger. Eve had a small ship with one bunker; they placed Maria in the bunker and allowed her to heal. Maria's companion remained with her as Eve piloted the ship. They entered hyperspace, which gave Eve some time to visit Maria. The man stayed close by watching her like a hawk. He noticed her presence and stood up from his crouched position to face her.

"Thank you for helping us back there.", he said showing a half-smile.

"Please don't, I set her up just to kill her. If it weren't for me, she wouldn't even be in this bad of shape.", Eve said turning her back on him. She couldn't face one of Maria's close friends.

"Eve, you let go of the dark side.", he said gently. Eve pondered this. He was right. No longer did she have a deep lust for revenge. She still killed all those lives though. 

As if reading her thoughts, he added to his previous statement, "You and Maria are just alike. Both of you have to deal with the same guilt." He left it at that and exited the room. Eve was left with Maria. She crouched down and placed her hand gently on Maria's forehead and tried once again to increase the healing. This was the only thing that would keep Maria alive.

"I will make sure you live through this. I'll stay with you till the end.", Eve said the promise aloud. She didn't care if Maria knew this or not. 

In the past three days, Maria had been placed in a bacta tank and in medical ever since they arrived in Coruscant. All visible wounds were gone from Maria's body and the drugs had long since left her body. Tonight, she would get to go home. Eve had been with her ever since they had landed. Maria pondered at the new friendship she had. It was only last week when they were trying to kill one another and now they became as friends. Sisters maybe that have to deal with the same thing. The medical driod gave her permission to leave. After changing out of the paper-thin medical dress and into a sleeveless light blue dress, Maria headed back to her room.

Eve had a room next to hers, but Maria decided to wait till morning to tell her she was home. Maria looked at her familiar surroundings. She had placed her father's cloak in a special place. She pulled in out and looked at it letting her hand touch the soft material. Maria missed him deeply. After putting the cloak away, she went to the balcony and leaned against it gazing at the city.

There was a slight ripple in the force. Someone was here. Maria turned around to see a slight glow in the air. The dim light formed a shape, a human shape. Maria now looked at the ghost of her father. Maria felt tears form in her eyes. Qui-Gon walked to her and leaned against the rail with her. Maria held back the urge to hug him; after all, he was just a spirit now.

"After all these years, why did you come back, father?", Maria asked.

Her father's voice, now much softer, answered, "I came back to see you. You fought darkness all your life; I wanted you to know how proud I was."

Maria gave a half-smile. "But why now? There were so many times I needed your presence there to comfort me and to guide me.", she asked puzzled.

"You never needed me, Maria. Your strong, like your mother; you didn't need me. You guided yourself to the light side of the force, just as you will do for another.", Qui-Gon answered smiling. Maria knew his was talking about Eve.

"Father, how can I teach her? I've fallen prey to the dark side many times. I can't do it." Her father never let his warm smile drop. He looked forward then responded, "You sound like I did when I was your age. I was afraid to take on a learner. Maria, both you and Eve have gone through the same things. Only you will understand how to help Eve through them. No one else has had to deal with the guilt you carry; no one else knows how the dark side seduces potential Jedi heart into believing a false truth. You two have already started to form a bond."

"I won't fail you again, father.", Maria said confidently. Qui-Gon folded his arms across his chest and stood up to full height.

"You have never disappointed me, Maria. I only wish I could have been there when you were knighted.", he said with a hint of regret in his voice. A tear ran down Maria's cheek as the spirit faded out with Qui-Gon's words 'I love you' being the last thing he said.

"I love you, too.", she said aloud and headed into her room for a night's rest.

The next morning Maria woke up for the first time not haunted by a vision. She dressed and was about to head out when she got a knock on her door. Maria answered the door and saw Eve standing there with a slight frown on her face. Maria welcomed Eve in.

"Maria, I just wanted to apologize.", Eve began not knowing really what to say.

"Eve, you have nothing to be sorry about. It was my fault you did what you did.", Maria said. "We're going to both have to get through the past. I would like to train so you can have a possible future."

"I would like that. I have a question though. I sensed someone with you last night; did Luke stop by?", Eve asked very curious.

"No, the ghost of my father came here. He was the reason I even turned to the light side of the force years and years ago, but he died while I was away. At the time I thought all hope was lost and fell pray to the dark side again. Now, I have a new hope to grasped onto.", Maria said sadly as she turned to face Eve.

"What would that be?"

"You, my padawan."

The End of this four part saga. It's over. Please tell me what you think. All positive and negative comments are welcomed. Questions or other comments can be sent by e-mail. Please title it 'FanFic'.


End file.
